Shall We Dance?
by Nielita
Summary: Winry quer ir a um festival. Edward precisa aprender a dançar. Roy precisa ensinar Edward. Riza não quer participar de nada. E Alphonse? Como ele vai, por bem ou por mal, resolver tudo pra todo mundo? Comédia Romântica EdxWin RoyxRiza Capítulos Finais
1. Default Chapter

Eu não acredito que estou escrevendo outra fic fofinha de FMA . Eu queria escrever um angst ou uma de humor escrachado, mas só me vem fics simplisinhas na cabeça' Enfim, espero que quem ler essa história divirta-se.

Shall We Dance?

O Tenente-Coronel Roy Mustang achava que os irmãos Elric sempre recorreriam a ele quando precisassem, mas o pedido que ouvia do garoto armadura, Alphonse Elric, era mais estranho que o normal, até cômico.

Alphonse pedia que o Coronel o ensinasse a dançar. Sim, era verdade que ele estava pedindo a pessoa certa. Roy sempre soube que dançar impressionava boa parte das garotas, ele não poderia deixar um atributo desses passar em branco... mas Al? Qual o motivo do garoto querer aprender uma coisa dessas?

"Taisa, por favor... vai haver um festival na cidade dentro de duas semanas e eu queria muito aprender a dançar antes dele..."

"Er... concorda comigo que esse pedido é meio estranho?"

"Por favor, Taisa!"

Com certeza aquele pedido era estranho. Roy não conseguia nem imaginar Alphonse dançando.

"E o Full Metal, o que falou sobre isso?"

"Meu irmão disse que não sabe pra que eu quero aprender a dançar, que deveríamos concentrar nossos esforços em outras coisas..."

"Esse menino... quando crescer vai ficar reclamando que não curtiu a vida!"

"Eu também me preocupo com isso... meu irmão se importa tanto comigo e fica tão obcecado em reverter a nossa situação que às vezes esquece de si... eu me sinto até um pouco... culpado por isso."

"Oras Alphonse, você sabe que.."

"Mas Coronel! Você pode me ajudar!"

"Posso?"

"Sim! Eu posso convencer o Edward a participar das aulas de dança, aí ele pode aprender a se divertir um pouco sem nem perceber!"

"Eu acho que ele não vai.."

"Vai sim, eu insisto, por favor..."

Alphonse podia ser apenas uma armadura falante, mas era mais expressivo que muita gente e sua voz provocava uma comoção como nenhuma outra.

"Alphonse Elric... como é difícil negar algo a você..."

"Vai me ajudar?"

"Sim.."

"Mas Taisa, por favor, não ironize muito meu irmão... senão ele vai desistir no outro minuto."

"Quanto a isso não posso prometer muito – sacanear o Full Metal é muito bom - mas vou tentar."

"Doumo Arigatô, Taisa!"

Mesmo sem ter olhos para brilhar era sensível a felicidade de Al. Pela cabeça de Roy passava que Edward não merecia um irmão tão bonzinho como aquele... entretanto tinha de admitir que o companheirismo entre aqueles dois era sem igual.

"Er... Alphonse, já que eu vou ensiná-lo a dançar, vou tentar fazer o mesmo pelo seu irmão sem sacanear.. será que você poderia me fazer um favor também?"

_Flashback sobre como a história começou._

"_Oni-san... vai haver um festival na cidade dentro de duas semanas, vamos?"_

"_Al, pra que voltar pra Central agora? Acabei de reparar o automail, nós estamos com uma boa pista sobre a pedra filosofal e principalmente... tá muito cedo pra rever o Coronel bastardo." _

"_Mas ni-san... festivais são muito divertidos, tem muita gente, festa, música.."_

"_Nada que me faça mudar de idéia."_

"_A Winry tá doida pra ir.."_

"_Eu não... Como é?"_

"_Sim, ela me disse hoje que ficaria encantada de poder ir nesse festival, que seria como um sonho..."_

"_Sério? Mas por que ela não me disse nada?"_

"_Não sei... quem sabe ela esteja esperando você convidá-la"_

_Edward parou e pensou por um momento. Garotas realmente são complicadas. Talvez Al estivesse certo. Seria uma boa oportunidade para agradar Winry, afinal ela era tão prestativa, gentil,legal e... é, Ed gostaria de ir a um festival com ela. Mas havia um pequeno problema..._

"_Fora de questão Al, eu não sei dançar portanto nada de levar ninguém a festival nenhum"_

"_Mas oni-san, não é necessário saber dançar, festival não é só pra isso."_

"_Pra você não, nem pra mim... mas pra Winry... ela vai ficar doida pra me levar pra pista de dança, aí eu não vou querer, então o Coronel idiota vai aparecer, se exibir todo, capaz até de chamá-la pra dançar bem na minha frente!"_

_A simples visualização mental da cena já fazia Ed bufar de raiva._

"_Mas niiii-saaan"_

"_Não e acabou! Oras... hunf"_

"_..."_

"_Huumm.. a menos que..."_

"_A menos queeee?"_

"_Argh, que idéia estúpida..."_

"_Fala, eu faço o que você pedir!"_

"_Bom... assim... se você convencesse o Mustang a me ensinar a dançar, sem parecer que eu quero isso e sem ele ficar me gozando.. então quem sabe?"_

_Al ficou sem reação. Edward estava propondo uma coisa dessas? Ele deveria estar com muita vontade mesmo de sair com a Winry... mas jogou a bomba pra cima dele, Alphonse. Aquilo era quase impossível, o menino mais novo tinha consciência do grau de dificuldade daquela missão._

"_Bom... eu.. eu.. eu topo! De alguma forma vou convencer o Coronel!"_

"_Boa sorte Al... mas lembre-se... sem parecer que eu quero isso! E sem gozações, senão desisto de tudo!"_

"_Tá... eu vou dar o melhor de mim!" _

_Por algum motivo Al sabia que teria de caprichar na sua melhor vozinha dramática._

_Fim do Flashback_

O Coronel ainda estava pensando no carinho fraternal dos irmãos Elric quando se tocou de algo...

"Er... Alphonse, já que eu vou ensiná-lo a dançar, vou tentar fazer o mesmo pelo seu irmão sem sacanear.. será que você poderia me fazer um favor também?"

Al não se sentiu nada confortável com o tom de voz do Coronel.

"Bom... é claro, Taisa, pode pedir."

"É que eu gostaria de levar uma certa tenente a esse festival, mas ela é um pouco arredia, não gosta de festivais"

E era a única garota conhecida que diria não se ele convidasse, pensou Roy.

"A Tenente Hawkeye?"

"Ela mesma... eu já dei umas indiretas mas ela se esquivou, então você poderia conversar um pouco com ela de forma que a convencesse a aceitar o meu pedido..."

"Mas Coronel! Se você não conseguiu, eu não tenho nem chance!"

"Alphonse Elric, você acabou de me convencer a ensinar você e seu irmão a dançar, isso sem malhar o Edward – essa parte ainda estava em aberto -"

"Mas Taisa..."

"Alphonse, você sabe que consegue ser persuasivo, além do que se você a convencesse com certeza eu não zombaria do Full Metal durante as aulas.."

"É?"

"Sim, viu só, você pode decidir esse impasse."

"Então feito, Coronel. Vou falar com a tenente Hawkeye."

"Muito bom, Al, até as nossas aulas."

Al deixou o escritório do Coronel incerto se sobreviveria para receber as tais aulas, afinal o que ele poderia esperar do encontro com Riza Hawkeye? Ela iria pegar uma escopeta e fuzilá-lo... mas agora ele já tinha prometido. E lá se foi o mais novo irmão Elric em mais uma missão impossível.

Continua...


	2. Shall we dance2

Cap 2

Alphonse passou o dia inteiro imaginando como convencer Riza a aceitar o pedido do Coronel. Convencer seu irmão a ir no festival tinha sido até fácil... falar com o Taisa havia sido menos complicado do que pensara, mas com a rígida Tenente truques infantis não iriam funcionar. Ele teria que convencê-la na base da sinceridade... ou não... mas o fato é que ele montou uma certa estratégia e esperou até o fim do expediente pra poder ter uma conversar mais pessoal com ela.

"Primeira Tenente, será que eu poderia acompanhá-la até sua casa... queria tratar de um assunto com você"

"Pois não Alphonse-kun, fique a vontade. Não se importa de andar até lá? Fica apenas a algumas quadras daqui."

"Não, não há problemas."

"Então tudo bem, vamos? E pode dizer o que queria conversar."

Chegara o momento crucial para Alphonse, eles deixavam o QG e agora ele precisaria de todo tato do mundo pra pedir da forma certa.

"É sobre o festival que vai ter..."

"Parece que todo mundo só fala nesse festival."

"Er... você não vai?"

"Não é o tipo de programa que eu me sinto bem. Alphonse, você não está aqui a pedido do Coronel, está? Porque eu sei que você foi ao escritório dele hoje mesmo conversar algo particular."

Direta como sempre, astuta como sempre... mas o trunfo de Al é que ele já esperava por algo assim.

"Sim, sim, eu falei com o Coronel hoje e foi sobre o festival, mas ele não me pediu pra vir falar com você. E-eu preciso da sua ajuda!."

"Explique-se."

"Eu queria muito vir a esse festival... mas meu irmão disse que só viria se eu convencesse o Coronel a ensiná-lo a dançar, sem gozações..."

"E o Roy, digo, o Coronel aceitou?" Aquilo seria surpreendente!

"Sim, ele disse que o faria, mas conhecendo o Coronel, acho que ele só vai fazer isso pra provocar meu irmão."

"Ah... sem dúvida alguma."

"Então se você pudesse ir ao festival e pelo menos assistir as tais aulas, acho que o Coronel ficaria inibido, já que você é a pessoa que eu conheço com maior capacidade de ser ouvida pelo Taisa."

"Oras, Alphonse, a minha presença nunca fez o Coronel deixar de fazer gozações com o Edward."

"Mas Tenente... tenho certeza que um olhar mais fechado seu é capaz de contê-lo."

"Mas Alphonse..."

Hora de apelar...

"Por favor, por favor, eu te imploro, você é nossa única chance!"

Riza fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro profundo. Ela era durona, mas Alphonse era muito fofo... e ela nutria um certo carinho maternal pelos irmãos Elric. Não poderia deixá-los na mão, principalmente nas mãos do Coronel Roy Mustang.

"Tudo bem Alphonse, vou ajudá-lo, apesar de achar que não vai adiantar muito..."

"Com certeza vai, Tenente. Muito obrigado!"

"De todo jeito vou levar minha arma, acho que assim o Coronel não vai se meter a engraçadinho."

"Como?"

"Brincadeirinha."

A Tenente até para brincar é diferente, pensou Al, ela tinha falado com tanta propriedade que ele até imaginou o pobre do Coronel levando um tiro só por querer ajudar... mas, brincadeiras à parte, finalmente alguém que não o extorquia.

_Flashback sobre como a história realmente começou_

"_Winry-chan, olha só o que eu encontrei."_

_ A menina loira arregalou os olhos ao ver o filhotinho de gato que o amigo trazia nas mãos._

"_Que lindo, Al, como você encontrou?"_

"_Ele tava numa caixinha, abandonado... perto da janela do quarto que a gente dorme. Miava tanto o pobrezinho, acho que tá com fome."_

"_Espera que vou buscar um leitinho pra ele."_

_A loirinha entrou em casa pra pegar uma tigela de leite, enquanto Alphonse se encantava com seu mais novo amigo._

"_Pronto Alphonse, tá aqui. Nossa, ele tá com fome mesmo!"_

"_É sim... ahhh... Winry..."_

"_Oi Al?"_

"_Assim... tem como você cuidar desse gatinho?"_

"_Er... é difícil Al, porque eu já tenho um cachorro, e a vovó não vai querer mais um bicho por aqui..."_

"_Por favor Winry, é que o Edward nunca me deixa levar um animal, mas esse aqui é só um filhote,não posso deixá-lo assim."_

"_Eu sei Al! Eu também o acho muito fofo, mas é que... ai..."_

_Winry realmente teria problemas, a vó não iria gostar e seu cachoro sentiria um bocado de ciúmes._

"_...vovó vai me dar uma bronca, mas tudo bem Al, vou ficar com ele."_

_Winry não conseguiu resistir ao gatinho laranja de olhos enormes e brilhantes..._

"_Winry-chan! Muito obrigado! Você é incrível mesmo!"_

_Ele ficara tão feliz que acaso pudesse até chorararia. Sim, Winry-chan era muito boazinha e sempre o ajudava..._

"_Satisfeito então, né Al?"_

"_Sim, muito! Obrigado mais uma vez, Winry!"_

"_Ai ai... mas mudando um pouco de assunto, uma coisa que me deixaria muito satisfeita seria ir pra esse festival lá na Central, daqui um mês..."_

"_Sério Winry-chan? Então vamos!"_

"_Mas não sei se o Edward iria gostar da idéia..."_

"_Tenho certeza que se você falar, ele topa!"_

_Alphonse só sentiu seu capacete quase sair do lugar... num ato reflexo Winry deu um tapão na cabeça dele._

"_Alphonse! Eu não vou convidar o Ed pra ir comigo, ele é quem deveria me convidar!"_

_O estranho, pensou Al, é que ela se convidava pra tudo... pra ir a Central, pra passear e comprar coisas, pra viagens eventuais... Winry nunca havia tido o menor problema em chamá-los pra qualquer coisa, por que aquilo agora?_

"_Winry, você sabe que pode chamar a gente pro que quiser, nós sempre iremos te acompanhar..."_

"_Ai Al, não é assim tão simples, parece que eu obrigo vocês a fazerem esse tipo de coisa."_

"_Winry, é claro que não!"_

_Al ficava cada vez mais abismado com como as mulheres conseguiam complicar tudo._

"_Ai, você não entende mesmo. Mas ao menos você poderia dar umas indiretas no Ed."_

"_Como assim?"_

"_Assim... avisar sobre o festival, pedir pra ir e me convidar também..."_

_Por mais que não entendesse a necessidade de Winry em ser convidada ao invés de falar logo com Edward sobre o tal festival, Alphonse achou melhor ajudar. Além de ser linda, amigona, prestativa, ela havia acabado de lhe fazer um grande favor ficando com o gatinho. Afinal de contas sua vida era regida pela troca equivalente, pra conseguir algo tem de fazer algo de igual valor em troca. Nada mais justo que ajudar Winry._

"_Ah, Winry-chan, não se preocupe, vou te ajudar! Acho que já tá mesmo na hora de meu irmão começar a tomar mais atitudes em relação a você. Senão daqui a pouco aparece outro e lá se vai o melhor partido pro Ed."_

"_Alphonse! O que é isso? Hihiih... muito obrigada!"_

_Winry abraçou Al com todo carinho do mundo e como abraços verdadeiros você consegue sentir até com a alma, mesmo Alphonse que era apenas uma armadura, sentiu o calor humano de Winry, e com certeza, aquilo valia qualquer esforço._

_Fim do flashback_

Felizmente já estavam chegando a casa de Riza, a caminha terminaria, enfim, com um saldo bem positivo.

"Ah Alphonse, aproveitando que você está aqui, pode me fazer um favor?"

Pronto, nem Riza Hawkeye escapava de lhe pedir algo em troca. Alphonse começava a achar que o povo de Amestris levava a sério demais a história da troca equivalente. E agora, o que seria? Pedir pro Coronel não paquerar mais garota alguma? Fazer com que Havoc parasse de fumar? Convencer Envy a ser um garoto bonzinho? Al respondeu sem empolgação alguma..

"Sim, Tenente... o que você quer?"

"Bom... era só pra você comprar um saco de ração pro Hayate, bem ali naquele mercado, enquanto eu pego minhas cartas, mas se não puder, tudo bem."

"Sério que é só isso?"

"Sim, Alphonse-kun, é só isso."

Riza estranhou um pouco o comportamento de Al, mas tudo bem, ela não imaginava o alívio que o menino sentia em saber quem nem tudo no mundo estava perdido. Comprou a comida pro cachorro depois foi embora feliz com o término do ciclo vicioso dos favores. Agora era só esperar pelas aulas de dança e pelo almejado festival.

"Será que vai dar tudo certo?" Ele falou consigo... mas achou que o melhor mesmo era esperar pra ver onde aquela história toda iria chegar.

Continua...

Desculpa a demora pessoal... mas realmente ando muito ocupada. Eu queria ter postado o capítulo 2 apenas quando tivesse completado o 3... mas tudo bem, já tá metade pronto.

Também gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando essa fic, é um prazer enorme que vocês estejam gostando.

No próximo capítulo finalmente as aulas de dança


	3. Aulas de danças o começo

**E começam as aulas...**

Eram 19:50 e Edward aguardava pelo maior mico de sua vida. Ele e Alphonse estavam na frente da casa do Coronel Roy Mustang. Aquela seria a primeira das cinco aulas que eles teriam para aprender a dançar. Na visão de Ed, aquilo seria um instrumento de tortura nas mãos do Coronel. Al havia dito que Roy se comprometera a ensiná-los sem gozações, mas Edward sabia muito bem que malhá-lo era o passatempo preferido do aspirante a Fuher. Por isso na hora que tocou a campainha ele já tinha um plano B.

"É o seguinte Al, na primeira malhada do Coronel, eu o acerto em cheio, enquanto isso você destrói a parede e a gente vai embora sem olhar pra trás."

"Onii san... o Coronel prometeu.."

"E você acha que eu acredito?"

Mas os irmãos Elric não tiveram tempo para discutir suas diferenças de opinião a respeito do alquimista do fogo. O próprio Roy abrira entusiasticamente a porta.

"Alphonse, Full Metal! Eu não os esperava 10 minutos mais cedo... ansiosos pelas aulas?"

Roy mal terminou de cumprimentá-los e Edward já havia fechado a cara. Murmurou para o irmão caçula que aquela já era uma ironia do Coronel. E como se tornara o costume, Alphonse precisou contornar a situação.

"É que o Tenente Havoc deu uma carona pra gente."

"Ahhhh, certo então, vamos entrar."

O Coronel apenas sorriu, mas foi aquele sorriso sarcástico que deixava Edward possesso. O menino nem respondeu coisa alguma, saiu-se com um "Hunf" e entrou.

"Vamos até a sala principal que lá tem espaço."

Enquanto andavam pela casa os meninos puderam constatar o quão aficcionado por alquimia o Coronel era. Por todo lado haviam estantes com livros sobre o assunto. Parecia que ele morava numa casa apenas por caber mais livros. E realmente essa fora sua principal motivação em deixar o apartamento. Edward estava tão impressionado que quase ficou pelo caminho, foi preciso que o dono da casa chamasse sua atenção.

"Full Metal, outra hora você pode me pedir para dar uma olhada na coleção, hoje você veio com outro intuito."

Edward respondeu apenas "Certo". Se fosse tentar pronunciar mais alguma frase provavelmente pediria para ficar nas estantes ao invés de ir tomar aulas de danças.

"Pronto, aqui está nossa sala de aula."

Aquele parecia ser o único cômodo sem estantes e livros. Uma sala espaçosa, com alguns sofás e uma vitrola no canto.

"Nossa, é bem grande."

"Mais ou menos, pro nosso objetivo o tamanho é ideal, e de toda forma, o Edward não precisaria de uma sala maior."

"Como é?"

Por um instante Alphonse viu tudo ir por água a baixo. Edward estava preparado para por seu plano B em ação quando a campainha soou milagrosamente.

Din Don

"Meninos, um momento que vou ver quem é. Sintam-se a vontade."

Assim que o Coronel deixou a sala, Ed começou a confabular.

"Acho que essa parede dá direto pra rua, sem atingir livro algum, vamos lá Al!"

"Onii-san, não! Fique calmo que já começou a operação "contenção do Coronel"."

"Hã?"

"Aguarde e veja."

A essa altura Roy já estava abrindo a porta.

"Bem na hora, Ro... RIZA!"

"Boa Noite, Coronel."

"Boa... noite!"

"Posso entrar?"

"Pra que? Digo... claro que pode, mas qual o motivo da visita?"

Roy estava surpreso. Aquilo era uma coisa que não se via todo dia. Sua Primeira Tentente na sua porta, naquela hora e ainda por cima pedindo pra entrar... ele nem conseguia organizar suas idéias direito antes de falar. Mas Riza continuava com sua calma e serenidade de sempre.

"Eu vim pelas aulas de dança."

Ele fez uma cara de mais espanto ainda. E ela continuou a explicação.

"Alphonse me pediu para ajudá-los, como vocês são todos homens seriam aulas de dança constrangedoras."

Riza tinha toda razão. Mas o que ela não imaginara é que Roy já havia pensado nisso e chamado duas "assistentes" para auxiliá-lo. Mas naquele momento ele estava tão confuso que se esqueceu de mencionar esse detalhe. Como ela ainda não estava nem um pouco confusa deu um último recado antes de entrar."

"Ah, Coronel, sem brincadeiras com os meninos, sim?"

Apesar da calma e serenidade ela estava bem ameaçadora também, Roy só teve coragem de responder sim àquela pergunta. Foram para a sala e quando lá chegaram, Edward entendeu o que era a "contenção do Coronel". A Tentente Riza Hawkeye estava lá e iria ajudá-los, como ela era muito profissional em todas as atividades que se propunha a fazer então não deixaria as aulas descambarem para a zombaria. E por algum motivo que Ed não sabia muito bem qual era, o Coronel respeitava aquela mulher, Alphonse intuía que era pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual seu irmão respeitava Winry.

"Tenente Hawkeye, você veio como o prometido!"

"Sim, Alphonse-kun, eu dei minha palavra, não foi?"

"É bom saber que ainda existem pessoas que mantém a palavra..."

Roy sacou que Edward dissera aquela frase para Riza, mas estava mesmo endereçada a ele.

"Oras Full Metal... você tem tido problemas com promessas não cumpridas?"

Em várias coisas o Coronel se destacava, como alquimista, como conquistador e em matérias de ironias também. Só que a sua tenente número 1 achou que era melhor cortar o mal pela raiz.

"Coronel, vamos parar com brincadeiras, sim? E começar logo essa aula que não temos muito tempo pra perder."

"Certo, certo... eu só estava..."

E de repente lhe veio um clique, que fez a voz do Coronel cessar. A frase ficou pela metade e durante alguns segundos todos se calaram esperando a sua continuação, até que Riza resolveu intervir.

"Você só estava...?"

"Bem, eu só estava..."

Din Dom

"Olhem, a campainha, vou lá ver quem é."

Roy saiu ligeiro. Ele acabara de lembrar de um detalhe: a tenente Maria Ross e sua prima deveriam estar chegando naquele momento. Ele havia pedido que elas o ajudassem a ensinar os meninos. Roy já havia dançando com a tenente Ross numa festa de aniversário do Coronel Maes Hughes. E a prima dela... era uma mulher estonteante, como Alphonse não lhe repassara a informação que Riza havia aceitado a proposta de ir ao festival com ele, o Coronel resolveu garantir logo uma boa companhia. E ele só se tocou disso naquele momento. Mas tudo bem, seu nome era Roy Mustang e ninguém saberia melhor que ele como agir em situações de grande pressão... por isso abriu a porta como se tudo estivesse transcorrendo normalmente.

Continua...

Ps. AHHHHHH não me matem por terminar num cliff! Eu tenho uma boa explicação, juro! É que esse capítulo tá maior do que eu pensava, heheh muito grande pros meus padrões. Na realidade já tem mais coisa escrita, mas não consigo chegar num final pra essa parte' então decidi dividi-lo num momento apropriado.

Sério.. como meu ritmo de produção, devido a vários fatores, é muito lento, talvez eu tivesse de ficar sem publicar um capítulo por mais um mês... então achei melhor fazer assim.E Brigada Vi! Minha beta de plantão... se ela não tivesse intervindo eu ainda estaria no "ainda acho que não está bom" heheh

Mil desculpas mais uma vez pela demora... e muito obrigada a todos vocês que estão acompanhando.


	4. Confusão a vista

**Confusão a vista...**

"Olá Senhoritas!"

"Olá Coronel, desculpe o nosso o atraso."

"Olá Sr. Mustang, devo dizer que a verdadeira culpada pela demora fui eu, que levei bem mais tempo do que imaginava pra me arrumar."

"Oras Senhorita Lancôme... não precisa se sentir culpada, fico muito feliz de poder recebê-la ainda mais bela do que já é naturalmente."

A situação era delicada, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia deixar de ser Roy Mustang. E lá estava ele beijando a mão da senhorita Angeline Lancôme, afinal, ela era exatamente o tipo de garota pra qual ele gostava de jogar charme: uma mulher bem linda e feminina. Ele sinceramente pretendia ter algo mais sério com Riza Hawkeye, ela era A garota especial e desde que decidira convidá-la pra sair e ela havia aceitado, algumas coisas tinham mudado, mas seus instintos não! Ou pelo menos era essa a desculpa que arrumou pra despistar sua consciência.

"Er.. Coronel, será que poderíamos entrar pra não atrasarmos ainda mais a aulas?"

"Ah sim, Ross, infelizmente tivemos um problema, a minha vitrola quebrou, acho que será o caso de adiarmos essas aulas..." Disse o superconvincente Coronel com seu dom de dar um jeito em qualquer situação crítica.

"Ah, que pena Sr. Mustang, eu me arrumei a toa então?" _É uma pena mesmo,_ pensou Roy.

"Como assim quebrada? Eu acabei de mexer e tava normalzinha." Disse o super oportunista Edward na melhor chance de sua vida de tirar onda com seu superior.

Roy de imediato sentiu o golpe. Teve aquele suor frio. Aquela voz tão conhecida aparecera do nada só pra lhe atrapalhar e agora o alquimista das chamas precisaria de muito mais que jogo de cintura, teria de vencer Edward no seu ímpeto revanchista.

"Tem certeza que você consertou, Full Metal? Vamos lá na sala dar uma olhada, acho que você se enganou, sua alquimia não é tão avançada assim." -O Coronel falava o mais rápido possível, quase emendando uma frase com a outra - "E senhoritas, aguardem só um momento, por favor."

Ed tentou dizer algo no meio de tudo aquilo, _"Seu mentiroso"_ mas não conseguiu pois Roy o puxara de uma vez pra dentro da casa. Era o momento que o Coronel tentaria virar o jogo.

"Edward Elric,..." pronto, o Coronel lembrar o nome dele...era o tom pras conversas pessoais, ou broncas pessoais "...o que você pensa que está fazendo? É impressão minha ou você quer que elas entrem e eu fique mal com a Riza? Pois fique sabendo que você não ganha nada por me deixar numa situação dessas, aliás, só perde."

"Eu perco alguma coisa? Há há há" agora era a vez do loirinho usar do seu sarcasmo "Que eu saiba eu só ajudo a tenente a ficar longe de caras que não prestam."

"Ah, perde sim... imagine que sem companhia loira ou morena, eu terei de ir atrás de outro par. Então quem sabe assim... no meio do festival, na hora da música, a senhorita Winry esteja entediada pois seu par talvez não tenha aprendido a dançar, daí eu tenha de ajudar a pobrezinha."

"Pra que misturar a Winry na história, hein? A conversa aqui é outra!"

Edward tentava disfarçar o fato que as palavras do Coronel lhe remetiam ao seu pior pesadelo.

"E você acha que eu nasci ontem? Que essa de você aceitar aprender a dançar não tem nada a ver com a loirinha?"

Era quase aquilo. Ele não apenas tinha aceitado aprender a dançar como também armara um esquema pra que o Coronel resolvesse ofertar aulas de dança.

Roy aproveitou e engatou logo sua proposta.

"Façamos um acordo de cavalheiros, resolvemos essa situação da melhor forma possível e continuamos as aulas como se nada tivesse acontecido."

"Desde que as aulas sejam sérias, sem a sua chatice habitual." Só assim Edward se sentiria seguro na presença do Coronel, chantagem era uma espécie de troca equivalente pervertida, mas que era a melhor forma de colocar seu superior no devido lugar.

"Huuumm... certo."

"O que eu faço então?"

"Basta não me atrapalhar e agir de forma a confirmar a minha história."

A dupla partiu confiante. Quando abriram a porta para contar a mentira deslavada, Maria Ross os recebeu prontamente.

"Está tudo certo, Coronel?

"Sim, Ross. O Full Metal realmente resolveu o problema."

"Ah, olá Riza, você também veio pelas aulas?"

"Olá Maria, os meninos me pediram pra ajudá-los, mas parece que o Coronel já havia arrumado uma solução."

Muita calma nessa hora deve ter sido o que Roy pensou. Por algum acaso aparecer pelas suas costas em momentos impróprios tinha virado esporte? Mas se ele conhecia bem o íntimo feminino como sua fama apregoava, então sabia que estava numa encrenca porque Riza deveria estar pensando algo em torno de "Que Coronel safado! Queria sair com as duas! Deve tá se achando! Eu não vou ser mais uma na lista dele..." e nem era nada daquilo. Mas ele era um cara bem prático, sempre com foco na solução e nunca no problema.

"Mas Riza, a sua vinda foi extremamente útil, senão eu não teria um par pra demonstrar os passos.."

"Tudo bem, Coronel. Mas vamos entrar logo porque os meninos não podem dormir tarde."

Com Maria Ross por perto, era como se tivessem uma mãe ali... pra sorte de Roy porque ela colocou todos pra dentro com muito mais moral do que ele.

"Psiu.. Onii-san, você poderia dançar com a outra moça, é que vai ser meio constrangedor pra mim se ela for meu par.." cochichou Alphonse.

"Você inventa essas coisas e eu que pago o pato... mas tudo bem.." respondeu Ed, esquecendo-se que fora ele próprio quem começara essa história.

Finalmente estavam na sala e a "aula" iria começar. Edward posicionou-se próximo à Senhorita Lancôme, enquanto Alphonse ficou ao lado de Maria Ross. Roy colocou o disco na vitrola, virou-se para seus alunos e observou a curiosa configuração da turma.

"Alphonse-kun, você poderia ser o par da Senhorita Lancôme? Não é confortável pra uma mulher alta como ela dançar com parceiros muito baixos, aliás o Full Metal não deveria dançar nem com as altas, nem com as medianas e pensando bem, as baixinhas também se sentiriam desconfortáveis."

Alphone havia pedido a Roy que não malhasse Edward.

Riza havia ordenando que Roy não malhasse Edward.

Edward havia chantageado Roy pra que ele não malhasse Edward.

Mas é claro que o Coronel não perderia a oportunidade...

De malhar Edward.

QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE ULTRA, SUPER, HIPER, MEGA BAIXINHO QUE ACHARIA QUE GRAVETO É ÁRVORE? VOU TE MANDAR PRO INFERNO CORONEL BASTARDO!

O alquimista mais jovem da história parecia agora o alquimista com maior desejo assassino que já existiu. Transmutou seu braço em lâmina e partiu pra cima de seu superior. Roy preparou sua luva pra simplesmente explodir o insubordinado, mas lembrou-se que estava dentro de sua casa e como não queria destruir seu próprio lar somente desviou dos golpes

"Pare de fugir e lute como um homem!" Berrou Ed enquanto Alphonse e Maria Ross faziam o possível para segurá-lo."

"Mas não dá pra lutar como um homem quando meu oponente parece que veio da creche.."

Perco a vida mas não perco a piada, Roy devia acreditar nisso... Edward teve uma explosão de fúria, bateu as mãos uma na outra, o Coronel percebeu o que ia acontecer e imediatamente reconsiderou a hipótese de utilizar sua luva, mesmo destruindo sua casa. Tudo estava a ponto de ir para os ares mas o disparo de um revólver fez tudo parar!

"Já chega."

A primeira tenente Hawkeye atirou certeiro pela janela aberta. Apontou uma pistola para Ed e uma excepcional segunda arma pra Roy.

"Vocês estão sob a minha mira, portanto não se movam."

Pelo visto Maria Ross não era a única a impor moral, Riza também conseguia, só que de acordo com sua metodologia... todos na sala ficaram paradinhos, Roy e Edward se pudessem inclusive parar de respirar, teriam feito isso.

"Muito bem, chega de bagunça! Coronel, comece as aulas logo e sem um pio sobre Edo-kun! Edward, nunca mais tente nada contra o Coronel! Entenderam?"

"Sim, senhora!" Responderam os dois. O curioso é que ambos tinham patente superior a dela... mas obedeceram prontamente.

Alphonse e Angeline ainda estavam em choque, a tenente Ross apenas sorriu e cochichou para Riza:

"Você devia tê-los deixado de castigo..."

Riza deu um leve sorriso de alívio. Guardou as armas enquanto a turma se colocava a postos. Roy voltou a colocar a música e dirigiu-se aos alunos.

"Primeira e mais importante lição, garotos, vocês devem conduzir o seu par. Claro que a habilidade de segurar firme uma dama e indicar a direção nem sempre é um talento nato como é comigo... mas, se treinarem com isso em mente, tenho certeza que conseguirão alguma prática."

Edward começou a ficar nervoso de novo, só se controlou porque ainda lembrava que ter uma arma apontada pra cabeça era bem ruim. Alphonse estava as voltas com aquele conceito subjetivo, o que em termos práticos seria "segurar firme a dama e conduzir o par"? Roy prosseguiu...

"Tenente Ross, pode me ajudar?"

"Pois não."

"Segurem uma das mãos da dama e coloquem a outra na cintura dela, automaticamente ela colocará a mão livre no seu ombro."

_"Que coisa boba"_ Ed pensou., mas quando Roy e Maria Ross demonstraram alguns simples passos, com direito a uma"rodadinha" ele percebeu que não era tão bobinho assim.

"Obrigado, tenente, pode ficar com Alphonse." Disse Roy num sinal de trégua. "Agora vamos todos juntos, Hawkeye, pode me acompanhar, por favor?"

Era aquele o momento que Riza temia, não só não sabia dançar muito, como também não podia negar que fazer par com o Coronel era algo que a deixava nervosa. Claro que fingiu normalidade e não demonstrou nada ia agir de forma perfeitamente racional.

"Vamos começar do mais básico, dois prá lá, dois prá cá."

As duplas iniciaram suas tentativas. Roy até conseguia ditar os passo, mas sentia que sua parceira não estava à vontade, o que dificultava a interação do casal...

"Você precisa relaxar um pouco..."

"Vou tentar..."

"Certo."

Aquilo era um mau sinal, pensou o Coronel, ela estava cada vez menos relaxada e o que ele poderia fazer? Estava com medo de falar alguma coisa e piorar ainda mais. Ele teria de arrumar uma forma de Riza se soltar mais.

Por outro lado tinha gente em situação pior. Edward além de não saber dançar, tinha de ficar com uma completa estranha que parecia prestar atenção apenas no Coronel.

"Desculpe, acho que pisei..." falava o baixinho.

"Tudo bem."

"Acho que eu não..."

"Você está ótimo." Disse a morena, olhando em outra direção.

Edward sentiu que aquela aula não renderia muito. Já seu irmão mais novo parecia estar se saindo bem. Alphonse e Maria Ross formaram uma dupla enturmada e aos poucos superavam as limitações físicas do menino.

"Eu não consigo parar de olhar pro chão." Comentou, Al.

"Não se preocupe, no começo é assim mesmo. Tente contar os passos mentalmente, depois que se acostumar nem vai precisar disso."

"Certo."

E até que os dois conseguiram alguns avanços. Os outros pares nem tanto, de forma que ao fim da terceira música Roy preferiu dispensar todos.

"Mas já, Coronel?" disse Al, triste com a notícia;.

"É que por culpa do Full Metal começamos muito tarde..."

"Como é?"

"Ok, vamos logo que realmente já é hora dos dois irem pra cama." Cortou de uma vez Maria Ross, já temendo uma nova discussão.

"Pena, porque estava tão divertido." Disse a Senhorita Lancôme.

As caras de Edward e Riza não diziam isso... fato que não passou despercebido pelo Coronel que logo emendou:

"Mas amanhã vai ser ainda melhor, porque vamos começar de fato, hoje foi apenas o básico."

A turma se despediu e deixou a casa do professor. Cada um nutria uma expectativa diferente sobre o "começar de fato" do Coronel. Enquanto Roy foi dormir pensando em uma forma de retirar a ansiedade de seus alunos.

Continua...

Obs. Acharam que eu tinha desistido, né? Nunquinha! Mesmo quando perdi metade do capítulo (maldito disquete desmagnetizado), não desanimei! E agora arrumei tempo pra escrever. Então os próximos capítulos devem sair em breve.

Ah, e o próximo será a última parte das aulas (originalmente seria só um capítulo mas agora já vão ser três ), queria já partir pro festival no quinto, mas não deu. Descobri que fics em capítulos são imprevisíveis...


	5. Aula bem mais prática

**A aula bem mais prática**

Eram 1:30 da manhã e Roy ainda procurava alguma solução. Até que finalmente teve uma idéia... já que ele não sabia mesmo o que fazer então era só ligar pro grande amigo Maes Hughes, que provavelmente iria pensar em algo. Imediatamente pegou o telefone e ligou pro outro Coronel.

"Alô. Gracie! Tudo bom? O Hughes está? Ah sim, estamos no meio da madrugada, me desculpe, é que é urgente. Oi Maes, eu tô com... sei que é madrugada, mas é muito urgente! Sabe as aulas de dança? É... não estou sentindo evolução da turma... claro que é um problema importante! Não consigo pensar em nenhuma forma de melhorar a situação, por isso te liguei pra pedir um conselho... trocar de professor não é sugestão! Pare de brincadeiras que é sério, eu e a Riza não estmos nos dando bem... Não ria que isso não é uma coisa normal! Eu preciso é de uma idéia, vamos lá... huuumm... sei... é, tem razão, pode funcionar... então está acertado, conto com sua colaboração, até amanhã."

Quando saiu, pra trabalhar, Roy tinha a clara noção que seu horário de serviço serviria apenas para colocar em prática o plano de melhorar o desempenho da turma.

No final da tarde o Coronel avisou que sairia mais cedo. Explicou-se apenas para Hawkeye, dizendo que precisava preparar as aulas. Ela fez aquela cara de quem sabia que era só desculpa pra sair antes do horário, mas enfim, aquilo não era novidade mesmo e com Mustang fora do quartel se sentiria até mais aliviada. Aquela aula de dança além de não ter adiantado muito só a fizera se sentir como uma menina boba. Passou o dia insegura. Não sabia o que Roy pensava quando olhava pra ela, se ele tinha comentado algo com alguém ou, pior ainda, tinha a sensação de que os rapazes andavam aos cochichos pelos cantos e não conseguia deixar de pensar que era por culpa do Coronel. Como não queria ser indiscreta e perguntar sobre o que conversavam, ficou se torturando com aquela dúvida o tempo todo.

Mas agora, sem Roy por perto, ela pode relaxar um pouco, colocou as idéias no lugar e percebeu o quão infantil estava sendo. Justo ela, Riza Hawkeye, dado muito crédito a sua imaginação, Fantasiar coisas, ficar ansiosa por conta de aulas de dança... nada daquilo fazia sentido. Riu de si mesma. Decidiu então parar de agir feito uma menina boba, à noite com certeza estaria "mais relaxada" como o Coronel havia pedido que ficasse.

Mal sabia Riza que surpresa encontraria quando chegasse na aula mais tarde. Ed e Al também não faziam idéia das armações do Coronel.

"Onii-san.."

"Que é, Alphonse? Já disse que não vou me arrumar e que não vou praquela aula idiota."

"Pois eu gostei muito da noite de ontem."

"Claro, não foi você que ficou o tempo todo escutando _"Como o Coronel dança bem"_ _ou "Será que ele já tem par pro festival?"_ , eu dou é graças a Deus que não aprendi nada ontem."

"Nii-san... se este for o problema, pode dançar hoje com a tenente Ross, você vai ver como vai ser bem melhor."

"Al... Você não entende, eu tô me sentindo um idiota, com certeza a Winry acharia isso se estivesse lá também. Acho que essas aulas não vão adiantar de nada..."

Alphonse fez um breve silêncio.

"É, não vou forçar a barra, se você está dizendo isso é porque deve ser muito mais constrangedor do que imagino. Eu nunca te vi desistir de nada, se vai desistir disso é porque é humanamente impossível. Talvez a Winry nem se importe tanto, já que Eu vou aprender a dançar e posso fazer isso por ela."

O mundo seria um lugar muito melhor se todos tivessem irmãos como Alphonse. Era incrível a sua capacidade de discretamente aconselhar as pessoas. Claro que Edward captou a mensagem, e agora se sentia um belo de um covarde. Mas o que seu irmão mais novo queria que fizesse? Que fosse contra sua própria natureza?

Alphonse por sua vez descera pro saguão do hotel. Aproveitou pra conversar um pouco com outros hóspedes que, assim como ele, esperavam a semana do festival de Central City. Matou assim o pouco de tempo que faltava até a hora de sair. Quando deu o horário ainda olhou pra escadaria, na esperança de ver seu irmão. Mas será que a cabeça dura de Edward estivesse ainda mais dura?

"Ei, Al, o que você ainda está fazendo aí dentro? Desse jeito além de tudo eu vou ter que aguentar piadinhas idiotas do Coronel sobre como não conseguimos chegar na hora certa."

"Nii-san? Como foi que vo.."

"Você fica aí tão absorto de papo pro ar que nem repara mais nada, já tem uns cinco minutos que desci e estou esperando, vamos?"

"Ah, sim! Vamos!"

"Só mais uma coisa, eu que danço com a tenente Ross hoje."

Al apenas sorriu em consentimento. Encaminharam-se então para a casa do Coronel. Na conversa durante o percurso Ed ficou abismado como seu irmão estava empolgado com a tal aula, achando que ia melhorar seu desempenho com as garotas. Como é que ele poderia estar pensando numa coisa daquelas? Mas a verdade é que, de certa forma, os objetivos dos irmãos Elric não eram tão diferentes assim.

Já estavam chegando à casa de Roy quando avistaram Riza.

"Hoeee, Hawkeye-san!" chamou Alphonse.

Ela atendeu ao chamado e sorriu para os seus companheiros de classe.

"Olá rapazes! Como estão?"

"Ansiosos pela aula!" Respondeu entusiasmado, Alphonse.

"Fale somente por você, Al. Não posso dizer que estou muito satisfeito de ter o Mustang como professor."

"Não se preocupe, Edward, eu vim preparada para eventualidades." E ela levantou um pouco a blusa pra mostrar a arma na cintura.

"Obrigado pela gentileza, Tenente." Disse o menino sinceramente.

A essa altura já estavam as portas da casa de Roy. Tocaram a campainha e foram recebidos por um anfitrião bastante animado.

"Oras, vocês três chegaram juntos... e pontualmente! Riza, você por um acaso foi tirar os meninos da cama?"

"Claro que não" protestou Ed "Pode ser seu costume, mas o resto das pessoas não tem por hábito dormir até a hora do jantar..."

"Tem razão, Full Metal, você não poderia ter tido uma noite tão boa a ponto de precisar dormir até a hora do jantar."

"Aham... Não, Senhor, eu não passei no hotel, encontrei os meninos ali na esquina. Mas será que poderíamos entrar?" Riza agora avaliava o Coronel como se notasse algo estranho em seu comportamento.

"Ah, sim, vamos... entrem. Mas sem essa de senhor, ok, RIZA?"

"Certo, ROY." Agora ela tinha quase certeza que o Coronel estava alegre demais. Suas suspeitas poderiam estar erradas, mas ela ficaria de olho nele.

Assim que entrou na casa, Riza percebeu que não era só Roy que estava ligeiramente diferente, O ambiente também não estava normal. Estava mais barulhento, com a música um pouco mais alta e diversas vozes podiam ser ouvidas. Os meninos também repararam nisso.

"Coronel, é impressão minha ou tem mais gente pra aula de hoje?"

"Na realidade, Alphonse, eu considerei que pra aprender os movimentos mais básicos, já que não teremos muito tempo, é melhor uma aula bem mais prática."

De posse dessa nova informação, os três recém chegados ficaram estáticos ao entrar no salão e constatarem que realmente havia mais convidados além da Tenente Ross e sua prima.

"Hey pessoal, vejam quem acabou de chegar!"

"Hoeee, Edo-kun, Alphonse-kun, Riza-san. Olhem só, minha Elysia-chan não ficou linda nesse vestidinho?" E Maes Hughes se apressou pra mostrar a filha no seu lindo vestido rodadinho amarelo., enquanto sua esposa sorria ao seu lado.

Os três loiros acenaram com a cabeça confirmando a beleza da pequena Elysia. Depois de cumprimentar o casal, se dirigiram à rodinha em que estavam os demais numa animada conversa regada, ao que tudo indicava, de muita cerveja. Havoc, ao lado da senhorita Lancôme, dava a impressão de que em outra vida fora um pavão. Era provável que só estivesse estufando o peito pra impressionar a moça, mas de longe só parecia uma coisa engraçada mesmo. Mas não era só ele que tentava aparecer pra alguém. O Sargento Borch também lutava pela atenção da Tente Maria Ross. Havia ainda a devoradora de livros Shiezca, que observava atenta Breda e Fuery que disputavam uma partida de alguma coisa num tabuleiro.

Assim que terminaram de fazer aquele primeiro social, Riza, Edward e Alphonse imediatamente cercaram o Coronel com olhares inquisidores, querendo uma resposta praquilo tudo.

"Calma... Podem ter certeza que no final da noite vocês vão me agradecer. Podem confiar em mim." Mas nem ao menos Alphonse se sentiu seguro para apoiá-lo. "Agora se me dão licença,. Vou buscar mais umas cervejas e uns petiscos."

"Er... Roy, só por curiosidade, está bebendo desde que horas?"

"Não se preocupe, Riza, ainda dá tempo pra você me alcançar."

"Te alcançar é fácil, porque você sempre cai antes de todo mundo. Eu só não quero que você esteja passando mal na hora que começarmos a dançar." #Por um segundo Riza teve a impressão de que tinha dito algo de muito errado. Os três homens ao seu redor estavam de olhos arregalados. Surpresos ou assustados, ela não saberia dizer. Mas mesmo pego com a guarda baixa, Roy não deixou de emendar rapidamente.

"Como eu disse, você não precisa se preocupar." E saiu transpirando um bem estar visível.

"Tenente, eu não acredito..." Finalmente Ed se pronunciou inconformado "Até você caindo na lábia desse cara?"

"Oras, Ed, não é bem isso... é que..." Mas ela nem teve tempo pra terminar a resposta. Uma morena, alta, bela, de longos cabelos lisos interrompera a conversa.

"Olá! Vim saber o que vocês estão fazendo aqui longe das outras pessoas."

"Ah, oi senhorita Lancôme, a gente só estava conversando mesmo, nem sabíamos que a noite de hoje seria uma festa." Al era sempre tão educado...

"Bom, quem me avisou foi a minha prima, parece que foi algo de última hora... você é o grandão Alphonse, certo? Pena que não tivemos tempo de conversar ontem..." Foi o suficiente pra Al fazer a sua carinha de típica (º w º) mas a morena continuou, parecia que queria chegar em algum lugar "E você..." fez um leve esforço para se lembrar "Edward... ontem foi tão divertido, não foi?" Na impossibilidade de concordar com aquela afirmação Ed só disse "É.". E finalmente Angeline se dirigiu a Riza.

"E a senhorita Hawkeye, eu queria tanto te conhecer, afinal de contas, você é tão íntima do Coronel Mustasng..."

"Bom, posso dizer que temos um ótimo relacionamento de chefe e subordinado."

"Ah, não precisa de tanta discrição hoje... aposto, por exemplo, que você sabe quem vai acompanhá-lo no festival."

Então Riza sacou as verdadeiras intenções daquela abordagem. Não era a primeira vez que alguém se aproximava dela para obter informações sobre o Coronel.

"Bom, ele não comentou nada a esse respeito comigo. Mas olhe senhorita Lancôme, Havoc está lhe chamando."

Angeline mal virou a cabeça pra ver se era verdade.

"Ah, ele é tão insistente..."

"Bom, ele é uma ótima pessoa, acho que você deveria ver o que ele quer contigo." Sorriu, Riza.

"Sim, sim... de fato, então depois conversaremos mais,"

Mal a "senhorita Lâncome" deu as costas e os três já se puseram a fofocar.

"Tá vendo, Tenente, o tipo de mulher que essa cara atrai? Você não deveria se misturar com isso."

"Nii-san! Que coisa feia! Você não deveria se meter assim na vida alheia."

"Quem ajuda amigo é..."

"Pois você só está atrapalhando a vida dela. Riza-san, não dê ouvidos ao meu irmão. Eu sei que o Coronel gosta de você e... desculpe me intrometer assim.. mas, mas.. eu também acho que você gosta dele."

"Que viagem Al... duvido que a Tenente fosse se apaixonar por um cara feito o Mustang." Edward insistia em se manter incrédulo."

"Bom, Alphonse-kun, o meu relacionamento com o Coronel é profissional, claro que depois de tanto tempo nasceu uma amizade e temos muita consideração um pelo outro. Mas de minha parte ao menos, não é mais que isso..." Até parece... Ela disse aquilo com muita tranquilidade na voz ,mas Alphonse tinha quase certeza que havia entusiasmo no olhar dela "... "Mas... por que você afirmou dessa maneira que o Coronel gosta de mim?"

Alphonse teve de se segurar pra não demonstrar sua satisfação em saber que estava certo e até a ficha de Edward começou a cair.

"É que, assim, no dia que eu fui pedir que ele nos desse aula, o Coronel só aceitou porque eu disse que iria te convencer a ir no Festival com ele. " Al tentava ao máximo dizer coisas que não prejudicassem Roy.

"Sim, claro, ele queria sair com a Riza, mas chamou essa Angeline pra ajudar nas aulas, sei não..."

"Nii-san! Que coisa... ele não sabia que eu tinha convencido Riza. Aposto que foi a maior surpresa quando ela apareceu."

"Se foi..." Edward lembrava direitinho da hora que Riza aparecera pra aula do dia anterior e de como fora divertido fazer graça com a cara de Roy naquele momento.

"Meninos, não briguem, eu sei me cuidar." Riza levava os argumentos em consideração, apesar da súbita vontade de rir vendo Al e Ed bancarem o anjinho e o diabinho. Se fosse uma competição, pode-se dizer que Al levava a dianteira, mesmo que ela não quisesse admitir.

"Sabe mesmo, Tenente? Tô te achando caidinha demais por esse Coronel e ele não te merece. Você merece alguém melhor, tipo... tipo..." Edward procurou rapidamente em seus pensamentos alguém que combinasse com a Tenente, mas a única imagem que lhe vinha na mente era a de Roy e Riza juntos. "... você combina mais tipo com..."

"Com ninguém!" Disse a loira num impulso.

"Ah, não precisa ser tão dura consigo mesma..."

"Mas que cochicho todo esse de vocês, hein?" Roy, um copo d'água e um prato de tira-gostos chegavam pra atrapalhar a conclusão do papo.

"Nós falávamos sobre as aulas de dança." Disfarçou, Riza.

"Sim, sobre como elas não são grande coisa."

"Full Metal... me pareceu que Riza e Alphonse se saíram muito bem, se você não conseguiu aprender alguma coisa, não é culpa minha, vai ver você não leva jeito, digamos, é como crescer! Vai que você só não nasceu pra isso."

"Ah não, de novo não." Al já ficou logo desanimado com os rumos que a conversa iria tomar.

A vontade de Edward era transformar seu automail em faca, perfurar o fígado do Coronel e enquanto Roy morresse lentamente, Edward cortaria seus dedos e depois arrancaria seus olhos! Era o mínimo que sua ira exigia. Mas aí se lembrou que Riza estava com uma arma na cintura e que antes mesmo que pudesse perfurar o fígado já estaria com uma bala na cabeça. Então teve uma idéia bem mais legal. Segurou toda a sua raiva, fez uma cara de desdém e falou:

"Vê, Tenente, o que eu te disse sobre ele? Completamente imaturo e infantil, você não poderia ter uma prova maior do quanto que esse Coronel não vale a pena." Saber por meio de Al que Roy gostava da tenente foi um trunfo e tanto. Era impossível ter certeza, mas Edward era capaz de apostar que naquele momento Roy se remoía com dúvidas sobre o que Riza estaria pensando sobre ele.

"Full Metal..." Ed não tinha acertado o fígado, mas parecia ter pegado uma veia, a voz do Coronel demonstrava que era ele agora quem tentava não transparecer o nervosismo "Você não é ninguém pra falar de imaturidade e infantilidade." E agora ele também podia apostar que o Coronel havia mordido a isca.

"Pelo menos eu não tenho quase 30 anos. E eu estava justamente falando pra tenente Hawkeye aqui que o motivo de você ter ganhado o posto de Coronel só podia ser por conta dela." Edward oscilava entre uma cara de adulto ou de desdém, mas queria mesmo era rir muito "E mais ainda. Que acho um desperdício uma pessoa como ela ser subordinada de um cara como você, ela merece algo melhor."

Al e Riza se mantinham como meros espectadores e se alguém perguntasse, não negariam que estavam se divertindo. Mas Edward não era tão bom com joguinhos assim, deu muita bandeira e Roy parecia já ter sacado a armadilha.

"Interessante seu ponto de vista, Full Metal, vou lembrar dele da próxima vez que tiver de fazer algum relatório sobre suas pesquisas. Agora... será que poderíamos falar de assuntos realmente interessantes? O que vim de fato fazer aqui foi cobrar mais empenho de meus alunos."

"Mas Coronel, você disse que hoje seria uma festa..."

"Eu disse que seria uma aula bem mais prática, Alphonse. Agora me observem que vocês devem aprender um elemento essencial, o primeiro de tudo é convidar a moça pra dançar. Muita coisa depende disso, entenderam? Por mais liberal ou independente que ela seja, esse gesto cavalheiro sempre agrada. Vejam só: " E se dirigiu para Riza.

"Olá Senhorita, me concederia o prazer dessa dança?" Antes mesmo que ela pudesse responder, Roy já emendou com pose de professor:

"Mas vocês não precisam ser tão formais se não precisar passar a idéia de extremo cavalheirismo. Basta só ..." E mais uma vez virou-se pra Tentente, estendeu a mão com uma expressão maliciosa e "Quer dançar?" Novamente o mestre olhou para os alunos "Em todo caso essa é a hora de torcer pra que ela aceite, saibam que nem mesmo eu posso ter certeza da resposta., partindo das mulheres, tudo é imprevisível Mas, continuando..." E dessa vez olhou vacilante para a loira à sua frente "Então, Riza, vamos dançar? Por favor diga que sim, senão serei um professor desmoralizado..."

Nem Edward pode evitar de sorrir. Por um momento a lendária camaradagem masculina o fez torcer pela resposta positiva de Riza. Enquanto isso, Alphonse aguardava ansioso pelo desfecho.

"E no caso do convite não ser aceito?" Ela desafiou, adquirindo um falso ar de arrogância.

"Aí meninos, vocês terão duas opções. Na primeira você pode até insistir um pouco, mas para não ficar com cara de idiota, então você logo sorri meio sem graça, agradece e já parte pra próxima, já que só consegue alguma coisa quem tenta." Roy não só dizia como também encenava sua teoria, de maneira que quando disse a última palavra virou-se como se fosse embora.

"Ei, espera que ainda não respondi, era só um exemplo pra enriquecer a aula."

"Sim, calma que você não me deixou chegar na segunda opção." Voltou Roy à rodinha. "Mas meninos, não levem em consideração isso que acabou de ocorrer, normalmente as damas não voltam atrás quando decidem pelo não." Riza apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça, o Coronel continuou: "Mas digamos que vocês queiram muito dançar com a garota, mesmo tendo ela rejeitado a sua proposta. Então só haverá um jeito, você vai pedir insistentemente. As chances de vitória não são muito altas, mas toda tentativa é válida. Ah... isso é tão constrangedor, façam isso somente se ela valer a pena." Olhou fingindo que suplicava "Riza, por favor, só uma dança. Prometo que não vou insistir mais depois."

"Oras, Coronel, eu estava no outro caso. No que a dama aceitaria cordialmente na primeira tentaiva. Afinal... eu jamais desmoralizaria um professor."

"Ah, ótimo, odiaria ter de fazer uso das minhas prerrogativas de chefe e te ordenar a dançar comigo... Então rapazes, acho que esse exemplo foi bem produtivo. Agora é só colocar a criatividade em ação e treinar bem. A tarefa de vocês é convidar uma das moças do salão. Boa Sorte."

"Tenente Hawkeye, me concederia o prazer de uma dança?" Edward falou sem hesitar, com um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

"Ah, eu adoraria, Edo-kun, mas já me comprometi com outra pessoa."

"Que pena, achei que tinha sido só um exemplo. Eu ainda acho que..."

"Nii-san, você foi dispensado. Agora vamos fazer o que o professor pediu." Alphonse puxou logo Ed e rumaram pra outra rodinha da festa.

"Coronel, devo admitir que você é um bom professor." Disse Riza enquanto acompanhavam os irmãos Elric deixarem o lugar. Sorriu pro seu par, não havia dúvidas que com aquele clima de brincadeira ela estava bem relaxada. "E, que engraçado, só agora reparei que está bebendo água." Na realidade ela já tinha reparado desde o minuto que ele voltara da cozinha.

"É que tenho uma aluna especial pra quem preciso ensinar certos passos. É melhor fazer isso bem lúcido pra não passar nenhum vexame."

Então, pra dar fim àquela conversa mole, Roy conduziu Riza ao centro da sala e bailaram ao som da valsa rápida que tocava. Hughes e Gracie ficaram satisfeitos de não serem mais o único casal dançando.

"Nii-san! O que foi agora, por que empacou?"

"Al, repara só... A tenente Ross nesse exato momento está sendo disputada pelo sargento Borch e não quero me interferir... A senhorita Lancôme eu não queria chamar..."

"Correção, Ed, você nem poderia chamar, parece que o tenente Havoc finalmente conseguiu tirar a Angeline pra dançar. Huuuummmm aposto que ela está na categoria que o Coronel mencionou, de mulher que vale a pena."

"Duvido muito." Ironizou Edward.

"Ai, nii-san, você está terrível hoje! Bom, vamos ver... porque não chama a Shiezca?"

Alphonse tinha visto Shiezca quietinha ao lado da mesa de Go, acompanhando o jogo. Sua idéia original seria ir lá e convidá-la., mas pra ajudar o irmão, achou melhor sugerir que Edward o fizesse."

"A Shiezca? Bom, é que eu... eu... eu não sei, não é tão fácil assim!"

"Mas você convidou a Riza com bastante confiança."

"Só que a situação era diferente. E também... a Shiezca é amiga da Winry! Vai que ela conta pra outra o que eu ando fazendo."

"Ed, a Winry não vai ficar com ciúmes da Shiezca. Que idéia..."

"Mas e se ela comentar que eu sou péssimo pra dançar?"

"Ai ai, não vou ficar aqui perdendo tempo com isso. Quer saber, eu mesmo vou chamar a Shiezca pra dançar."

Ed foi surpreendido com a atitude do irmão, sabia que ele estava empolgado com tudo, mas não imaginava que já tinha tanta confiança. De verdade Alphonse não estava tão seguro, mas isso não o impediria de fingir que estava. Se aproximou da mesa de Go vacilante, mas não podia voltar já que queria dar o exemplo pro irmão mais velho. Em outras ocasiões jamais teria problemas em conversar com Shiezca, mas naquele instante parecia tão complicado... discretamente puxou um assunto:

"Er... como está o jogo"

"Breda leva uma grande vantagem..."# Shiezca cochichou bem baixinho "Acho difícil Fuery virar."

Go era um jogo complicado até pra quem conhece bem. Como Alphonse passou quase que toda sua vida tentando recuperar o próprio corpo, então não teve muito tempo disponível pra aprender a jogar. Mas Shiezca tinha olhos vidrados e parecia entender bastante. Alphonse só concordou com um "Ahhhh...".

Ficou ali uns dois minutos sem dizer mais nada. De vez em quando olhava pra Ed, queria algum tipo de socorro, mas só encontrava um olhar zombeteiro. O que o deixava ainda mais nervoso. Esperou outros cinco minutos, que pareciam umas quatro horas, durante os quais repetia mentalmente _"quem não tenta não consegue", "use sua criatividade", "se der errado é só partir pra próxima"_ Até que finalmente...

"Shiezca-san... você poderia me fazer um favor?"

"Claro, Alphonse –kun." Era a primeira vez que tirava os olhos do jogo e agora os tinha prestativamente em Al.

"É que bem... eu... eu gostaria de dançar um pouco., então eu queria saber se... de repente, não sei... quem sabe você poderia, bom, você sabe... ser o meu par?" Ufa... até que enfim ele conseguira dizer.

"Er... Alphonse- kun" Agora ela é que parecia atordoada e nervosa, Shiezca não era propriamente o tipo de moça que costumava ser retirada pra dançar uma valsa "É que eu..." Ela olhou pra mesa de Go e confirmou que ninguém as ouvia, Breda e Fuery estavam concentrados demais pra escutar conversa alheia., "É que... sito muito, Al..." Alponse já ficou apreensivo, a primeira tentativa dele e já seria frustada? "... mas é que eu não sei dançar. Eu na verdade... nunca dancei antes." E olhou pro chão envergonhada.

"Ah, Shiezca-san! Não tem problemas, eu também não sei direito... então... é uma chance pra gente treinar e aprender!"

"Não sei... é que eu fico muito envergonhada."

"Por favor, Shiezca-san. Você não precisa se preocupar."

"Bem..." ainda havia hesitação em sua voz "...tudo bem então Alphonse-kun, já que você insiste, mas saiba que eu sou um desastre"

"Como eu disse, você não precisa se preocupar." Ao que tudo indicava, Alphonse havia aprendido bem mais do que pensava.

Enquanto isso, Edward observava surpreso. Não é que seu irmão mais novo tinha conseguido? Mas e agora o que ele faria? Não poderia ser deixado pra trás assim. E seu orgulho de irmão mais velho, ficaria como? Olhou outra vez pra Maria Ross, mas parecia que ela também cedera, e agora o sargento Borch também conduzia uma dama pelo salão. Ed basicamente estava sobrando na história. Até que reparou que havia sim uma dama disponível pra dançar. Foi até a moça e ajoelhou-se diante dela para fazer o pedido.

"A Senhorita me concederia o prazer desta dança?"

"Oi tio Ed?" A linda menina de vestido amarelo rodado não entendera bem a mensagem.

"Você pode dançar comigo ali no meio? Que nem seu pai e sua mãe?" Ele estava certo que a garota valia a pena.

"Mas você é muito grande."

E ela valia mesmo! Edward não poderia ter escolhido um par melhor. Bem que Winry deveria aprender alguma coisa com aquela pequenina. Era como se tivesse ganhado uma competição, pois sua expressão estava claramente vitoriosa. Estava tão feliz que pegou Elysia no colo e não lhe oportunidade de contestação.

"Não tem problema, Elysia-chan, garanto que você é uma ótima dançarina."

Assim o balanço da aula foi positivo. Roy era um professor excelente e Riza não podia reclamar. Alphonse parecia ir tão bem que até ensinava alguns macetes para Shiezca e Ed, mesmo com o desfalque da diferença de tamanho, ao menos conseguia ganhar um pouco de ritmo ao balançar Elysia-chan.

Mas a fofíssima filha de Maes Hughes não resistiu muito tempo e logo foi necessário que seus pais a levassem pra dormir. Em seguida foi a vez de Maria Ross e sua prima deixarem a festa, levando consigo Shiezca e os irmãos Elric, já que estava muito tarde para todos eles ficarem na rua.

E então, quando no recinto restaram apenas o Coronel e seus leais subordinados, os oficiais ainda aproveitaram pra beber mais. Infelizmente a diversão não durou muito, pois alguns deles, incluindo o superior, exagerara um pouco na dose. Riza então preferiu encerrar a reunião antes que não sobrasse ninguém da equipe pra trabalhar no outro dia.

_Continua...

* * *

_

**Ps.** Hey galera, demorou muito mesmo, mas o capítulo saiu... mas se serve pra diminuir minha culpa, é o maior capítulo que já escrevi em toda minha vida.

Eu sei que o final pareceu meio abrupto, havia bem mais coisas que gostaria de narrar, incluindo uma "dança da vassoura", gente caindo pelo chão e claro: Riza tendo de pagiar o Roy. Só que quando o Ed puxou a Elysia pra dançar ficou com tanta cara de fim de capítulo e já estava tão grande que se fosse pra ter mais 10 páginas, ia ficar com cara do final do Senhor do Anéis.

**Observações:**

# Na página de abertura do capítulo 53 do mangá, há uma imagem do Roy com os colegas bebendo... só que enquanto todo o resto sorria o Coronel já tinha caído faz tempo heheh então, enquanto fazia o capítulo, não conseguia parar de pensar na cena e na noção de que o Roy cai antes de todo mundo.

#Go é um jogo oriental de tabuleiro, muito complicado... mas existem informações de que Breda é um exímio jogador disso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas iniciais:** Primeira coisa é o meu básico de sempre. Desculpem, né? Mais uma vez demorei uma eternidade, eu sou muito mais enrolada do que eu mesma imaginava.

Segundo que esse capítulo é essencialmente EdxWin, com muitas participações do Al, claro. Porque apesar da minha óbvia queda por Royai, a fic também é sobre os dois loirinhos heheh

**A Grande Noite**

Depois da noite da aula-festa, as demais aulas de dança foram bem mais proveitosas.

Angeline percebera que Riza era uma concorrente muito forte na disputa pelo Coronel, mas fosse a tenente apenas uma ameaça feminina, a morena ainda poderia se arriscar no jogo da sedução. Entretanto Riza possuía uma arma o que a tornava além de tudo bem perigosa. Quem de fato tirara proveito dessa situação fora Ed. Angeline preferiu a parceria com Alphonse pois o irmão mais novo era "Um homem alto e forte, que combina bem melhor comigo na hora de dançar", nas palavras da moça. Se Roy não tivesse concordado com muita ironia, Ed até teria agradecido por não ser tão alto. Assim, passados os cinco dias, quem não sabia dançar ao menos não mais faria feio.

O Festival ocorria no primeiro final de semana após a chegada da Primavera. Era uma festa que acontecia em vários pontos do país, às vezes em datas diferentes, mas o que mais chamava a atenção para o Festival da Cidade Central, era que ele era o maior de todos. Vinha gente de todos os lugares, e a ruas ficavam enfeitadas com belos arranjos de flores que encantavam os turistas. Como era esperado, haveria barraquinhas vendendo diversos doces, guloseimas e artesanatos, com direito a presença de um parque de diversões e uma banda local para animar a festa. Era um verdadeiro "acontecimento".

Winry só conseguiu chegar na Cidade Central em cima da hora, no sábado pela manhã. Desceu do trem e os irmãos Elric já estavam lá para recepcioná-la.

"Mas você é muito enrolada, Winry!

"Eu sou uma pessoa que tem muito trabalho pra fazer Ed, não posso deixar tudo de uma hora pra outra!"

Alphonse só disse "Calma gente, tá tudo bem" quando de fato queria dizer com uma cara bem brava: "Mano, você aprendeu a dançar pela Win. Win, tudo que você queria era ir nesse Festival com o Ed, então vocês dois deveriam se entender mais e brigar menos", mas Al era muito discreto e tinha sensibilidade suficiente pra saber que aquele atrito entre os dois era mera fachada, então o melhor a fazer era deixar as coisas rolarem naturalmente.

* * *

A tarde caiu rápido. Winry mal teve tempo pra fazer uma comprinha básica, foi logo pro apartamento de Shiezca, para o ritual de preparativos pré-festa. Foi lá que ficou sabendo que o Coronel havia convidado a tenente Hawkeye como par, para desespero de milhares de garotas que intuíam que dessa vez o alquimista das chamas não estava apenas brincando. Shiezca também contou que iria com o sargento Fuery, que Havoc investira mais uma vez em Catherine Armstrong e que Alphonse convidara a senhorita Lancôme.

"Senhorita quem?" Win estava surpresa que Alphonse houvesse convidado uma "estranha".

"Angeline Lancôme. Uma prima distante da tenente Maria Ross. Ela é bem bonitona... dizem que ela fez um charme pro Coronel Mustang, mas a Riza se deu melhor. O Havoc também queria levá-la ao festival, mas ela preferiu o Alphonse."

Winry ficou um pouco zonza. Que tipo de menina era essa que Alphonse havia arrumado?

"Mas qual a idade dessa menina?"

"Bom... ela não é bem uma menina... acho que tem uns vinte e cinco..."

"Vinte e cinco anos? Mas... mas... que idéia do Alphonse foi essa? E que idéia dessa Angeline de sair com um menino de 14 anos!"

"Eu acho que ela não sabe que o Al tem só 14 anos, né? Ele é fortão, então parece ser mais velho."

De fato a situação de Al permitia que as pessoas fizessem confusão sobre sua idade, Winry só não esperava que ele fosse tirar proveito disso. Ela cortou o assunto com um simples "Esse Alphonse...", um balanço de cabeça em desaprovação e voltou a se arrumar.

Não demorou muito e a campainha soou. Pontualmente às sete horas como haviam marcado, lá estavam os irmãos Elric, juntamente com a Senhorita Lancôme, na porta de Shiezca.

"Fiquem à vontade, pessoal. A Win já está terminando de se arrumar."

As visitas então se acomodaram na pequena sala enquanto Shiezca foi buscar algo para beberem.

"Mas eu sabia que a Winry ia enrolar... ainda bem que eu dei a idéia de buscar primeiro a senhorita Lancôme."

"EDWARD! EU TÔ OUVINDO TUDO! JÁ TÔ SAINDO! NÃO PODE TER UM POUCO DE PACIÊNCIA?"

"ENTÃO SAI LOGO DAÍ, NÃO SEI PRA QUE SE ARRUMAR TANTO!"

Antes que mais gritos ecoassem pelo prédio, uma belíssima, reluzente, de ótima qualidade chave inglesa acertou em cheio a cabeça de Edward.

"Sua maluca!"

"Seu estressado!"

Alphonse já era acostumado com as brigas daqueles dois. Mas aquilo estava estranho. Desde que Win havia chegado que ambos pareciam não se suportar. Ele sabia que uma coisa dessas não era verdade, mas o fato é que seu irmão andava muito nervoso nos últimos dois dias, mais ainda que o habitual, e pelo jeito Winry não estava muito diferente.

"Vocês formam um casal esquisito." Disse Angeline resolvendo se pronunciar sobre tudo aquilo.

"Não somos um casal. A Win é só uma amiga de infância."

A afirmação de Edward fora categórica, o que deixou os observadores da discussão espantados. O próprio Ed mal havia terminado a frase e já havia se dado conta da bobagem que havia feito. Enquanto Winry respondeu com extremo desgosto na voz.

"De fato não temos nada demais. Nem sei por que o Ed me convidou, mas se soubesse que ele estava achando ruim, nem teria aceitado"

Ed fez uma nota mental, deveria lembra-se de controlar seu gênio. Principalmente nos momentos em que estava perto de Winry e sabe-se lá porquê ficava tão nervoso. E agora ainda por cima, Shiezca e Alphonse o olhavam como se ele tivesse feito algo muito feio. A solução imediata que veio a sua mente era cortar aquele clima saindo logo dali. Impulsivo do jeito que era, levantou-se, foi até Winry, segurou forte a sua mão e puxou-a dizendo:

"Também não é assim. Eu não tô achando ruim, nem tô aqui obrigado, mas vamos logo que essa demora tá me deixando de mal humor."

Todos ficaram sem entender nada, nem Ed sabia direito por que tinha feito aquilo. Mas, de alguma forma, os resultados foram positivos. Alphonse precisou se despedir às pressas de Shiezca que não se incomodou que eles fossem na sua frente, já que ela teria de esperar por Fuery.

* * *

Como Ed e Winry andavam apressados na frente, chegaram no lugar do festival uns cinco minutos antes de Alphonse que vinha logo atrás numa conversa bem mais amigável com Angeline do que ele imaginara. Winry aproveitou o momento, de aparente paz entre ela e seu par, para tecer alguns comentários oportunos.

"Ed, você não acha estranho o Al com essa Angeline?"

"Ah, eu não gostava dela, mas parece que o Al até que tá achando boa essa história, aliás ele estava todo contente quando veio me contar que ela havia aceitado o convite. Bom, é verdade que ela é bem bonita e... "

Um beliscão calou a voz de Edward. Ele ficou sem saber se Winry havia feito aquilo por alguma coisa que ele tivesse dito, ou se porque Al e Angeline haviam chegado.

"Nii-san! Não precisava correr desse jeito. A festa não ia sair do lugar."

"Eu só não gosto de perder tempo, Al, só isso."

O grupo então decidiu-se por percorrer o lugar e de repente encontrar algum dos conhecidos. Winry, com seus instintos de consumidora apurados, logo encontrou uma banca que vendia todo tipo de jóia e bijuteria, Ed entendeu bem o que aquilo queria dizer e comprou logo uns três pares de brincos, com a ressalva de que a "amiga de infância" não usasse todos de uma vez como era de costume.

Em seguida resolveram ir até o parque de diversões, e era incrível agora a mudança de comportamento de Ed e Win. Não era uma admiração infantil que nutriam pelo parque, era mais pela ciência. Ed e Alphonse gostavam de se ver invenções que foram possíveis sem ajuda de alquimia e Win adora observar as engrenagens dos brinquedos. Estavam tão absortos nas divagações sobre os mecanismos do carrossel que foi preciso que Angeline lhes chamasse a atenção para "maravilha" que estava logo ao lado.

"Uau! Ela é enorme" Disse Win encantada.

A roda gigante se levantava imponente. Nada num parque de diversões teria uma mística como a dela, nem atrairia tantas atenções, a sua maior rival, a montanha russa, só seria inventada dali a alguns anos.

"Parece que é a maior já construída!" reiterou Alphonse.

"Vamos nesse!"

Ed e Win disseram praticamente juntos. Correram pra fila do brinquedo, e, como ainda estava cedo, não havia muitas pessoas na frente, de forma que seriam os próximos. Como Angeline avisou que se sentia desconfortável em rodas gigantes, Alphonse achou melhor ficar com ela.

"Desculpe, Al, sei que você queria ir, mas realmente tenho pânico de altura."

"Ah, não se preocupe senhorita Lancôme, é um prazer acompanhá-la, até porque aqui em baixo a gente pode aproveitar a música e dançar, lá em cima não ia ter como."

"Alphonse Elric, você não existe! Por que ninguém nunca me falou de você? A sensação que a gente tem é que nessa cidade só existe o Coronel Roy Mustang..."

"Bom, na realidade é que... Ah, olha, chegou a vez deles, tomara que aproveitem pra se acertarem..."

"E além de tudo você é um excelente irmão mais velho..."

"É que... Angeline-san, eu preciso esclarecer uma coisa..."

"Hoeee! Vocês por aqui."

Era um cumprimento do major Maes Hughes, finalmente um conhecido aparecia, aliás, a família completa, pai, mãe e filhinha fofa, mas por conta disso, infelizmente Alphonse não pode resolver o mal-entendido, e aquilo começava a lhe pesar na consciência.

"Angeline-san, Alphonse-kun, tudo bom com vocês?"

"Tudo sim Gracie-san!"

"Tudo bem, senhora Hughes."

"Vocês estão na fila da roda Gigante?"

"Ah não, estamos esperando a Win e meu irmão que acabaram de entrar." Alphonse além de responder a pergunta do major, apontou pro "casal" na roda que já havia começado a girar.

Ed e Winry já estavam um pouco distantes do chão, nem repararam na chegada da família Hughes. Lá em cima, os dois pareciam bem à vontade um com o outro. A intimidade da amizade de longa data era tanta que se permitiam aquele tipo de coisa: brigar pela manhã e já no início da noite estar tudo em relativa tranquilidade. Poderiam ser até considerados irmãos, só que não o eram. Nem mesmo o sentimento que os unia poderia mais ser considerado como amor fraterno.

Irmãos não ficariam sem jeito, quando a sós um com o outro e Winry já não conseguia mais dizer para si mesma que aquele era só o Edward. Ela não admitiria na frente dele, mas como ninguém notava que Ed já não era mais tão baixinho, que já não era mais uma criança e o melhor é que ela cada dia mais gostava do homem que ele se tornava. Mesmo que ele ainda não conseguisse controlar seu temperamento e armasse uma cena como a daquela manhã, Win sabia que ela também era daquela mesma forma, talvez por isso gostasse tanto dele, era uma espécie de reconhecimento.

Um irmão também não olharia pra uma irmã com os olhos que Edward olhava pra Winry. Não era a primeira vez que ele via a garota mais produzida, o vestido branco que ela usava, ele mesmo havia ido junto comprar, inclusive haviam brigado quando ele disse "escolhe qualquer um, tanto faz mesmo". Agora fazia sentido a escolha, ela estava lindíssima naquela roupa, mais ainda que o natural e por isso todas as vezes que seus olhos voltavam-se na direção dela, eles insistiam em reparar na beleza de Win. Por estarem presos num compartimento, a alguns metros do solo, a situação se tornou ainda mais constrangedora, Ed nunca imaginara que ficar a sós com Winry seria tão complicado, algum tipo de atitude ele precisava tomar, mesmo que não tivesse muita idéia do que fazer. Eles já estavam no ponto mais elevado da Roda quando resolveu tocar no assunto.

"Sabe Win... hoje cedo, eu... não agi muito bem..." Edward ainda estava indeciso entre gaguejar e falar.

"Como assim...?" Havia um misto de esperança e surpresa na voz de Winry. Ed não era bom pra pedir desculpas ou revelar sentimentos, mas parecia que ia tentar fazer algo assim.

"Hoje de manhã, eu estava errado, na verdade você não demorou pra se arrumar, eu é que cheguei cinco minutos adiantado..."

Alguma coisa havia saído errada, Ed tinha certeza disso, pois Winry só respondera "Ah sim..." com um ar de decepção, mas logo a garota disfarçara abrindo um lindo sorriso pra dizer "Está tudo bem, eu também exagerei um pouco na resposta. Acho que somos dois exagerados..." Edward percebeu que era um disfarce, mas não sabia como consertar do mesmo jeito que não sabia onde estava errando.

"Acho que pra dois exagerados, até que a gente tá muito bem. Quer dizer.. digo... a gente se dá muito bem, entende?" Parecia que o loirinho conseguira encontrar a linha certa. Winry sorrira levemente ruborizada e concordara com ele. Talvez agora ele conseguisse agir de uma maneira mais espontânea.

Entretanto, justamente quando tudo parecia caminhar bem para os dois, a Roda Gigante que até o momento havia os ajudado, finalmente mostrava um inconveniente. Agora ela estava quase completando uma volta, ou seja, eles logo iriam passar novamente pelo ponto de partida. Edward já podia ver Al e Hughes. Seu irmão mais novo e o Coronel faziam gestos que, de longe, Ed não conseguia entender, mas ao se aproximar ele pode perceber direito, eram sinais de positivo bem extravagantes. Imediatamente o jovem alquimista sentiu um peso enorme em suas costas. Pra sua sorte, Winry havia sentado a sua esquerda, que também era o lado em que toda aquela galera estava, assim enquanto Win tivesse olhos fixos nele, não haveria problemas, ela estaria olhando pro oposto de onde Al, Angeline, Hughes e família estavam.

"Olha Winry! O mecanismo dessa trava não me parece tão seguro..."

Ela não entendeu a mudança brusca de assunto, mas como era sobre algo que ela entedia muito, pôs-se a discutir. Não era possível que Ed, tão inteligente, tivesse uma dúvida daquelas. O assento era do tipo cadeira suspensa, e naquelas condições, a trava estava perfeitamente segura.

"Essa trava não serve pra prender a gente no assento, a função dela é mais pra fornecer apoio e evitar que a nossa parte da frente fique completamente desprotegida."

O tom foi tão didático que Ed se sentiu um bobo, mas a causa fora boa. Winry nem reparara no teatrinho de Hughes e Al e toda aquela gesticulação. O Coronel ainda resolveu apelar. Como se Ed ainda não tivesse percebido o que aqueles dois queriam dizer com os polegares levantados, Hughes gritou "Vai Edo-kun, lute pelo seu amor!".

"Nossa, acabei de escutar voz do Coronel Hughes!"

"Eu não ouvi nada." Disse Ed, extremamente vermelho.

Enquanto a roda gigante fazia a sua volta, ele se revezava entre olhar pro chão e distrair Winry. E como tudo que já está problemático pode piorar, foi justamente num desses momentos que Ed percebeu a aproximação de um perigo maior. Lá do alto ele pode distinguir claramente a figura de seu superior hierárquico, recém chegado ao lado de Riza Hawkeye, cumprimentando os presentes, num prenúncio claro que de aquilo não seria bom para ele, Edward. Tudo que o baixinho não precisava era ser alvo das piadinhas de Roy Mustang, bem na frente de Winry, ainda mais se a gozação envolvesse a garota. A possibilidade de que ele reagisse de forma imatura às provocações do Coronel era muito alta, e de acordo com se raciocínio, aquilo "queimaria muito o seu filme" com Win.

Não, Edward não queria uma coisa dessas... Ele não iria fugir porque não era covarde. Também era muito difícil sair de uma roda gigante em movimento sem ninguém perceber, ainda mais levando Winry junto consigo. Ainda faltavam duas voltas, alguma coisa precisava acontecer nesse tempo. Nem que ele parasse a roda quando estivessem em seu ponto mais alto, mas Mustang não iria atrapalhar sua noite com Winry.

Continua...

* * *

**Notas Finais: **

**1**-Se alguém está se perguntando... "será que um dia ela vai terminar essa fic?" posso dizer que contrariando a lei da natureza a resposta é sim rsrs. Pois é gente, o próximo será provavelmente o último, ai ai, já to ficando nostálgica.

**2- **Eu sempre achei que as Rodas Gigantes fossem mais divertidas de se olhar do que de ir mesmo nelas(na terceira volta eu já achava sem graça heheh). Claro, não to me referindo aquela de Londres. Mas também acho que elas combinam imensamente com casais kawaiis.

**3- **Mais uma vez gostaria de agradecer imensamente a quem acompanha essa história e aqueles que de alguma forma me mandam um incentivo, mesmo eu sendo tão enrolada. Obrigada mesmo, pessoal.


	7. Festival de Beijos

**N/A: **Finalmente pessoal... o começo do fim' Demorei porque ao invés de fazer um capítulo final, acabei dividindo em dois capítulos e um _quase _epílogo. Como havia dito que esta seria a última atualização, decidi que só postaria quando tudo estivesse pronto.

Ah, esse daqui é um capítulo que cronologicamente acontece ao mesmo tempo que o capítulo anterior. Mas se o 06 foi prioritariamente EdxWin, agora é a vez de uma overdose de RoyxRiza. Se por algum motivo você não for fã de Roiai, pode partir pro próximo, que é onde está a continuação do 06.

_Preparem-se para o fluffy_

**Festival de Beijos**

Roy Mustang apresentou-se a porta do apartamento de Riza Hawkeye impreterivelmente na hora marcada.

Conhecia as mulheres muito bem, podia-se dizer que tinha doutorado no assunto. Com Riza, então, que mesmo depois de tantos anos ainda conseguia surpreendê-lo, o Coronel tomaria todo tipo de cautela possível. A noite deveria ser perfeita.

Havia, entretanto, uma certa hesitação antes de bater na porta. Ele não costumava ficar ansioso antes de encontros amorosos, mas a especialidade daquele dia transformava tudo, uma ansiedade como que gerada quando se está diante de uma passagem de fase da vida. Não que houvesse pretensões de pedi-la em casamento naquela hora, ou mudar definitivamente seu comportamento, mas a partir do instante em que confrontasse de fato seus sentimentos pela tenente, as coisas seriam diferentes.

Nem como amigos, nem como colegas de trabalho, já tinha notado que o apreço dela em relação a ele era de outra qualidade. Seu nome era Roy Mustang e nunca fora cego pra essas coisas. De fato a tomada de consciência dessa situação viera de forma lenta. Riza não era o tipo de mulher para qual ele precisava apenas sorrir e em troca receberia um olhar apaixonado. Ela era complicada de se analisar, dificilmente vacilava, era competente e profissional demais para contaminar o setor com algum tipo de suspiro apaixonado. Além de tudo era inteligente, forte e orgulhosa, não iria se impressionar com as artimanhas galanteadoras do Coronel.

"_Talvez ela goste de mim por algum outro motivo"_ Era uma suposição que deixava Roy curioso e satisfeito, mas que seria melhor ainda se o palpite deixasse o campo das possibilidades.

E enquanto ele a observava cuidadosamente, tentando comprovar suas impressões, descobriu-se torcendo para que estivesse certo. Começou a especular sobre como seriam um casal interessante, e assim se deu conta que _queria _ficar ao lado dela. Nunca a idéia de um relacionamento sério parecera tão sedutora.

E finalmente a hora da verdade chegara. Roy tinha apenas de bater na porta. Sem mais pestanejar, seu punho fechado fez o movimento.

Imediatamente ouviu-se o barulho da chave abrindo a tranca.

"Pensei que você não iria bater mais." Pronunciou a loira ao abrir a porta.

Riza já estava pronta. Estava num belo vestido preto, simples e elegante, com seus cabelos soltos. Roy sorriu discretamente, lembrando-se do seu projeto sobre mudanças no uniforme feminino.

"Alguma coisa errada?" Indagou Riza.

"Nada demais, só estava tentando me recordar da última vez que tinha te visto vestida para uma festa."

"Foi no casamento de Hughes e Gracie."

"É verdade... Mas, vamos então?" Da forma mais cavalheira possível, Roy lhe ofereceu o braço. "Claro, se você não achar ruim..."

Foi a vez da tenente sorrir. Seria de fato péssimo pra sua reputação andar por aí de braços dados com alguém, ainda mais se fosse Roy Mustang, o mais conhecido sedutor de Ametris.

Suspirou e aceitou a oferta do Coronel. Depois de aprender razoavelmente a dançar, aquilo era um obstáculo muito simples de superar.

"Por que eu veria algum mal num gesto desses?" Completou Riza, numa irônica brincadeira que Roy não deixou de perceber.

"É mesmo... Bobagem minha..."

---------------

Não fazia nem dez minutos que andavam pelo parque quando avistaram um curioso trio de amigos. O tenente Havoc, sua acompanhante Catherine Armstrong e o irmão dela, o major Armstrong. Roy só pôde rir da cena. Parado ao lado do brinquedo "medidor de força" o tenente fumava tristemente o seu cigarro, enquanto Catherine vibrava a cada novo prêmio que o irmão conseguia.

"Yoh, Havoc!"

"Olá Havoc!"

"Coronel? Tenente Hawkeye? Nossa Coronel, eu realmente achei que você não conseguiria."

"Não espalhe por aí, mas tive de fazer uso de minhas prerrogativas de chefe..."

"Ah, imaginei..."

"Mas amanhã mesmo eu devo abrir o processo por assédio sexual" Emendou Riza.

"Ah,... Boa sorte, tenente!"

"Não acha que já é hora de começar a levantar uns pesos? Se continuar assim nunca vai impressionar a dama hehehe..."

"Antes de falar dos outros seria bom antes tentar impressionar a sua dama?"

"_Nota mental de Roy Mustang: ordenar que o tenente Havoc fique uma semana inspecionando um mosteiro." _

Um desafio pouco confortável, Roy tinha certeza que se o tenente não conseguia, ele, o Coronel, também não teria chances. Ter de pedir que o Major Armstrong conseguisse um prêmio para Riza era uma saia justa pela qual Roy não queria passar. Entretanto era precisamente por situações como aquela que ele sempre andava com sua luva de fricção a tira colo, só precisaria agora de um pouco de mágica pra poder colocá-la sem ser visto.

"Ah, sem dúvida alguma eu consi...Vejam! A Maria Ross está beijando o Brosh"

Com um alerta daqueles, todos imediatamente olharam na direção apontada pelo Coronel, curiosos para ver o casal.

"Aonde? Aonde?"

"Aquele casal ali? A Tenente Ross jamais ficaria numa posição de tão pouco pudor" O major Armstrong logo interferiu.

"De fato não são eles... Não se parecem nenhum pouco com os dois"

Riza olhou desconfiada para o Coronel, mas Roy já havia tido tempo suficiente pra colocar em prática sua idéia. Quando Armstrong resolveu continuar o jogo de medir força, o dono do brinquedo o interrompeu.

"Parece que houve um curto circuito."

"Que pena... desculpe Riza, não vou conseguir te impressionar aqui..."

"Ah, Senhorita Hawkeye, mas acho que você nem precisa do Coronel pra te arrumar um prêmio. Tem uma barraca de tiro ao alvo no próximo corredor." Agora era o major Armstrong que muito solicitamente deixava Roy com cara de tacho. _"Só pode ser um complô"_ pensou o alquimista das chamas.

"Ah... muito obrigada, Major! Vamos... Roy!"

O parque de diversões nunca pareceu tão divertido para Riza. Dali a alguns segundos estava com um rifle nas mãos e seis chances para despedaçar uns simpáticos patinhos de papel.

"Posso começar, Coronel? Ou você teria alguma coisa contra?" Disse Riza, com a malícia máxima que sua personalidade lhe permitia ter.

Roy ponderou rapidamente. Se ele tentasse, provavelmente conseguiria um ursinho médio, já Riza com toda certeza alcançaria o melhor prêmio.

"Por que eu acharia ruim um gesto desses? Eu nunca fui contra iniciativas de independência feminina..._E acredito plenamente na minha capacidade de tirar proveito de qualquer situação"_

A Loira então sentiu-se autorizada a usar seu melhor estilo de atiradora de elite. O dono da banca até estranhou uma mulher tão elegante empunhar tão firmemente um rifle, e na seqüência, admirou-se ainda mais a quantidade de tiros certeiros. Nenhum patinho sobrou vivo.

Roy sorriu ao perceber que uma pequena platéia se formara para acompanhar os disparos de sua tenente. Mas antes que Riza desfrutasse de sua súbita popularidade, o Coronel se aproximou dela, o que bastou para alertar aos demais senhores presentes que aquela moça não estava desacompanhada. Ela pegou o prêmio e se afastaram dali sem que nenhum dos observadores se pronunciassem

"Coronel, aqui está o seu presente!"

Ele recebeu aquele urso enorme, super peludo, desses que servem como reservatório de ácaros e arma mortífera contra pessoas alérgicas. Mas Roy não tinha nenhuma alergia, o maior problema daquele urso era servir de objeto para sua tenente brincar com seu orgulho masculino. Mas Roy também não tinha nenhum problema com quem brincasse com seu orgulho de macho, desde que fosse a loira, provável mulher de sua vida e que com esse gesto lhe entregasse de bandeja a oportunidade que precisava.

"Meu presente? Ah... Você não acha que está querendo um pouco demais? "

Dessa vez o Coronel a pegara. Ele sabia que as mulheres tinham o dom de imaginar as coisas mais absurdas quando não sabem no que um homem está pensando.

Teria exagerado na brincadeira? _"De forma alguma."_ Será que havia se enganado com o Coronel? _"Talvez." _Vai ver que abrira muito a guarda e o Coronel agora achava que ela era uma qualquer... _"Muito provavelmente"._ Foi imaginando hipóteses cujo desfecho piorava em progressão geométrica. Riza chegou a engasgar para responder aquele questionamento relativamente simples.

"Co... Como assim, senhor?"

Estava tão embaraçada que Roy ficaria com a consciência pesada de colocá-la naquela situação. Mas estava tudo sob controle.

"É que... Eu não posso aceitar, se não puder dar algo em troca..."

O Coronel tomou o urso com uma das mãos, com a outra, segurou firme a mão de Riza e olhou de forma sincera dentro dos olhos dela. Ela entendeu o que todo aquele ritual queria dizer._"Malditos alquimistas e sua troca equivalente. Maldito, Roy que me tira de mim."_

"... E, se me permite, Riza, há algo que há muito tempo preciso fazer..."

"Há coisas, Coronel, que não precisam de permissão."

Ela tinha razão. Roy sabia, pelo olhar que ela lhe retribuíra, que já estava tudo pronto e aconteceria como deveria ser. Quando os lábios se tocaram de forma suave, perceberam que suavidade não era suficiente. Mesmo que não admitissem para si mesmos, estavam apaixonados e deveriam se beijar como tal.

Mas era algo que só é possível de se descobrir no momento em que se beija. Naturalmente os dois perceberam que estavam fazendo da forma errada não havia necessidade de mais formalidades e, para corrigir, como apaixonados permitiram-se beijar.

_--------------------------_

Roy e Riza agora andavam de mãos dadas pelo parque, com um sorriso de cumplicidade estampado no rosto.

"Aquele ali ao lado da Roda Gigante não é o Alphonse?"

"Sim... Mas onde está o Edward?"

"Ele é tão baixinho que a gente não consegue enxergar..."

"Roy..."

_Continua_

-------------------

**N/A: **Não era pra ser alternaverse, mas RoyxRiza é provavelmente o único casal que eu deixo as emoções falarem mais alto na hora de escrever. Ficou OOC, mas vamos combinar... não dava pra terminar essa história sem beijo e a Fabi gostou, a opinião dela conta muito ò.óv E enfim... eu também gostei rsrs Por favor encarem como um Royai fanservice heuheuh


	8. Love is in the air

**Disclaimer Atrasado: **A obra Full Metal Alchemist nem seus personagens me pertencem.

**N/A: **Como prometido, a segunda parte do final.

_Fluffy em dobro!_

**Love is in the air**

Edward precisava pensar em algo. Se a situação continuasse daquele jeito logo ele estaria descontando em Winry todo o seu nervosismo. Aquilo definitivamente não podia acontecer.

Então resolveu descontar o nervosismo na Roda Gigante. Bateu as palmas das mãos uma na outra, e em seguida na cadeira em que estavam sentados. Antes que Win terminasse a frase: "O que está acontecendo aqui?" , eles já estavam parados a 15 metros do chão. Aparentemente por um problema nas engrenagens do brinquedo.

"Edward Elric! Você pirou de vez?"

"Huummm.. não.. só um momento que já explico"

O baixinho colocou a cabeça para fora do assento. Constatou que os xeretas que estavam lá em baixo não tinham ângulo de visão do que aconteceria ali em cima. Pronto, agora ele não seria incomodado por um monte de chatos.

Mais uma vez teve sua cabeça atingida por uma chave inglesa.

"Quer parar de me ignorar?" Reclamou à loirinha.

"Da onde você tirou essa arma assassina?" Ed imaginou se Win não havia contado que também era alquimista...

"Eu sempre trago uma comigo. Precaução. Mas então... existe alguma explicação pra isso ou foi só loucura mesmo?"

O garoto fez um bico, ele realmente achava que prender umas 30 pessoas desesperadas numa roda Gigante, era algo razoável ou aceitável.

"É que... Bom... Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa!"

Winry recebeu um olhar tão penetrante e sério que imediatamente se calou. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, ansiosa pelas palavras que não vieram.

Edward não sabia como dizer... e havia tantas coisas que precisavam ser ditas, mas ele era um menino-gênio que não sabia como dizer as coisas mais importantes, nem ao menos as palavras que estavam prontinhas para serem pronunciadas.

"_Alphonse com certeza saberia o que dizer."_

Por isso Edward decidiu fazer do seu próprio jeito, sem palavra alguma. Antes que algum tipo de racionalidade atrapalhasse o momento, fechou os olhos e lançou a sorte. Beijou Winry com ímpeto. Apesar da força e da surpresa, a menina prontamente correspondeu o ato.

Era o clamor do primeiro beijo e ambos estavam muito satisfeitos de justo naquela hora alguém ter soltado alguns fogos de artifício. Só não sabiam que eram os únicos a escutar as explosões.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que os vira chegar, Hughes percebeu que alguma coisa havia mudado.

"Finalmente vai tomar juízo?" Perguntou discretamente ao colega Coronel enquanto os demais não podiam ouví-los. Roy apenas sorriu e deu continuidade a conversa que rolava no grupo ao lado.

"O jeito vai ser enviar o Full Metal numa missão bem degradante por usar alquimia desse jeito..."

"Mas quem disse que foi ele?" Riza prontificou-se na defesa do primogênito Elric.

"Eu estava contigo e o Alphonse é que não foi... o Full Metal realmente não é um exemplo de irmão velho."

"E... Não seria o Alphonse o irmão mais velho?"

Os demais se entreolharam, adivinhando o motivo de Angeline ter feito aquela pergunta. E Roy ainda completou...

"Não... É que a altura do Alphonse e o jeito dele realmente confundem..."

"Ah, Al... e você não me disse nada, hein, seu danadinho! Então você não deve ter nem 15 anos?"

"14... pra ser exato" Pois Roy não se cansava de piorar a situação.

Angeline segurava o espanto na garganta, mas o grupo não deixou de perceber a situação saia-justa em que o caçula Elric se metera. Imediatamente Hughes disse que precisava ir trocar a fralda de Elysia. Roy e Riza foram intimados a acompanhá-lo pois, de acordo com o paizão, aquele era um evento interessantíssimo.

"Mas papai... eu não uso mais fraldas."

"Mas eu sei que você quer ir ao banheiro, meu amorzinho... Vamos todos, menos o Al e a Angeline que precisam esperar por Ed e Win!"

"Hay!" Responderam todos e saíram correndo atrás de Hughes, deixando Al e sua acompanhante sozinhos.

"Alphonse Elric, acho que você me deve algumas explicações!" Disse a moça pronta pra cuspir marimbondos.

"Angeline-san... Me desculpe se eu a confundi, eu sei que foi um erro de minha parte não explicar desde o começo, mas não foi a minha intenção!"

"Ah, que bom, agora está tudo resolvido... e como eu fico nessa história?"

"Angeline-san, me desculpe! Eu... eu tenho uma... doença! Por isso não posso sair por aí sem a armadura, é assim desde que eu tenho 10 anos... Emtão, essa foi a primeira vez que achei que poderia sair com uma moça... me perdoe! Estava tão empolgado que cometi essa horrível gafe!"

Ninguém era páreo para Alphonse e sua fofura absoluta. Angeline estava possessa, mas acabou tombando frente aquele garoto, tão bonzinho e com uma história de doer no coração. Assim que ele terminou seu depoimento de vida, o tom de voz da morena já havia se alterado.

"Alphonse-kun... não sabia que você tinha passado por tantas coisas tristes. Desculpe, eu ter me alterado contigo, não precisava disso... Mas agora fiquei sem par algum."

"Bom, se a Senhorita não se importar, acho que posso falar com o tenente Havoc _tenho quase certeza que ele se deu mal mais uma vez_. Pode acreditar que ele é uma excelente pessoa!"

"Será?"

"A Senhorita só vai descobrir se der uma chance a ele... Mas antes disso, poderia me conceder o prazer de uma dança?"

Angeline sorriu, era mesmo muito difícil dizer não para Alphonse Elric.

Minutos depois, um pouco distante dali, dois senhores aguardavam o retorno de suas respectivas damas.

"Roy, olha ali... o Al já tá fazendo fila pra dançarem com ele. Sei não, acho que você arrumou um concorrente." Comentou o Coronel Maes Hughes, ao observar de longe que Alphonse Elric se mostrava muito popular, com diversas garotas esperando a hora para dançarem com ele.

"Concorrente, não. Um discípulo para herdar minha inigualável arte!"

"Não é querendo te decepcionar, mas duvido que Alphonse seja um sem juízo como você."

"Oras... eu sempre fui um ótimo exemplo..."

"É... Vamos ver... E a Hawkeye não vai convidá-la para dançar? Ou só o Al que vai ficar como exemplo?"

"Maes... você sabe que eu não sou nenhum amador..."

Roy sorriu e fez seu característico gesto de colocar a mão no queixo. Olhou para Riza que voltava com Gracie e Elisya. _"Já está quase na hora..."_ Pensou o Coronel.

A tenente Hawkeye fora coma esposa de Maes Hughes comprar algodão doce para a filha do casal. Conversava assuntos amenos com Gracie, mas não pode evitar que ela lhe fizesse uma pergunta discreta, mas muito pertinente

"Como estão às coisas com o Coronel Mustang?"

"Não é nada demais. Apenas viemos juntos a essa festa" Respondeu a Tenente, certa que também precisava ser discreta. Continuavam sua conversa branda, quando um aviso invadiu o ambiente.

- O Coronel Roy Mustang oferece a próxima música para uma aluna especial.

Riza interrompeu o que diza, tentando ocultar qualquer traço de surpresa apaixonada que sua face pudesse transparecer, mas o Coronel já vinha em sua direção e seu esforço logo foi em vão. Sorriu

"Talvez mude para Algo demais, não é Riza?" Foram as últimas palavras de Gracie, antes de se dirigir de volta ao seu Coronel.

Roy se apressou em ocupar o lugar ao lado de Riza.

"Me desculpe a música melosa, mas era a melhor do repertório para a prova final. Como mestre preciso saber o desempenho da minha aluna especial."

"Roy... Obrigada pela música melosa, mas você não tem permissão para ser tão convencido - sorriu sarcástica a tenente -. Vamos."

"E agora é você quem dá as ordens?"

"Eu acho que sempre foi, Coronel."

Riza aceitou mais uma vez o braço estendido do alquimista. Então era assim que as coisas aconteciam... num minuto ele virava subordinado e acatava ordens. Em compensação estava extremamente feliz daquela loira de porte elegante e língua afiada estar ao seu lado. Era quase uma troca equivalente...

"Mas na pista de dança, mando eu, certo?"

"É... Pode ser."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward e Winry poderiam ter ficado se beijando a noite inteira. Com toda certeza essa teria sido a melhor opção. Mas o dono do parque não fazia a menor questão da felicidade amorosa dos pombinhos, chamou o técnico de manutenção, pois alguém precisava salvar toda aquela gente presa no brinquedo. E assim que o brinquedo voltou a funcionar – só precisou trocar um fusível – os dois interromperam aquilo que estavam fazendo.

Edward entendeu que num primeiro beijo o momento logo antes era muito ruim, o durante era muito bom e o imediatamente depois, bem constrangedor. Não ficaram em silêncio, tão pouco estabeleceram algum tipo de diálogo maduro.

Ao chegarem ao chão, Edward ensaiou algum tipo de reação.

"Win, eu... desculpe... eu não entendo como tudo aconteceu..."

Ela sorriu. Conhecia Edward muito bem e a sua falta de jeito para certas coisa.

"Não se preocupe, Ed... As coisas apenas acontecem mesmo..."

Win pegou na mão do baixinho. Ele ficou feliz em pensar que não havia feito tão errado.

Mas ainda faltava algo.

O Coronel Roy Mustang oferece a próxima música para uma aluna especial.

"Nossa, Edward! O Al virou o centro das atenções! Não é demais? E o Coronel Mustang e a Tenente Hawkeye parece que vão dançar também..."

A banda começou a tocar. Os olhos de Winry brilhavam ao acompanhar os movimentos graciosos dos colegas. O Full Metal entendeu o que tinha de fazer.

_Love is in the air, everywhere I look around (1)_

"Winry! Vamos dançar?" Falou de uma vez, sorrindo energicamente para tentar disfarçar o nervosismo.

_Love is in the air, every sight and every sound,_

"Como? O que você disse?" Não havia como disfarçar a surpresa, aquela era uma situação pela qual ela menos esperava na vida.

_And I don't know if I'm being foolish, don't know if I'm being wise  
But is something that I must believe in  
And it's there when I look in your eyes_

E não é que Edward não decepcionava?

Não tinha a segurança do Coronel para efetuar rodopios e movimentos mais elaborados. Nem era como Alphonse, tão gentil e cavalheiro que encantava todas que dançavam com ele. Mas Winry achava que ele era o melhor parceiro que ela poderia ter.

_Love is in the air, in the whisper of the trees  
Love is in the air, in the thunder of the sea  
And I don't know if I'm just dreaming, don't know if I feelsane  
But it's something that I must believe in  
And it's there when you call out my name_

O grande professor olhou de relance para a pista, todos os seus alunos estavam se saindo muito bem.

"Parece que os meninos também serão aprovados no exame final, Riza."

"Bom, mas pelo menos eu quero nota 10."

"Não seja tão convencida... A noite nem terminou ainda."

"Roy..."

_Love is in the air, love is in the air, oh oh_  
_Love is in the air, love is in the air..._

_Fim_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Notas:**

**(1)** Essa música super açucarada não foi escolhida só por ser fofinha rsrs É que no mangá o Al a cantarola pra sugerir que existe um clima de romance EdxWin no ar.

Pois é, acabou . Quer dizer... ainda tem uma ceninha, que não chega a ser um epílogo. Algo como a cena por trás dos créditos de "Piratas do Caribe II" só que um pouco menos inútil heheh. Aí vou esperar esse prazo e responder todas as reviews que recebi (e receber até lá) no meu LJ.

Mas desde já agradeço a todos que acompanharam essa história e me deram apoio pra continuar. Desculpem mesmo pela demora o/


End file.
